Raindrops and Cloudless Skies
by Val-Creative
Summary: MarcoDylan. /"Give me your hand." Marco looked at his smiling face and gripped the other boy's hand securely, trusting him fully. Dylan said, "Hold on."/ Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi.

* * *

.x.x.

****

Raindrops and Cloudless Skies

.x.x.

****

Chapter One

"What are you thinking about?"

Marco Del Rossi blinked his dark eyes, snapping out of a dazed daydream. He mumbled under Dylan Michalchuk's baby blue gaze, "Sorry, must have spaced."

The older boy chuckled.

"Am I that boring?"

Marco shook his head quickly. "No! No... I'm really, really, sorry."

They were on another date at the Dot Grill, in a quiet unnoticeable little corner on a Friday evening. Dylan snorted, but was smiling, "You panic way too easily. You need to relax." His large hand slipped under the table and firmly yet gently took Marco's into his own. His thumb stroked his hand, bringing shivers down the other boy's arm. They were good shivers. Their eyes met and Marco smiled slightly, not wanting this moment to leave him. The blond said with a smirk, "Better?" Marco nodded, though his heart was skipping with anticipation. "Good. I can't have my boyfriend having a seizure."

Marco's mind was whirling... _'Boyfriend!'_

"I shouldn't have said-" Dyan noticed his expression. Marco blinked, his heart sinking.

"You mean, you don't want to-"

Dylan explained, "I just don't want to rush you into anything. I don't want to push."

"Yeah, but, I want an relationship. A... solid relationship."

Dylan asked in all seriousness, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. With you." Blush ran up his face as Marco said it.

"If you are sure."

Marco could see his blues eyes sparkling with joy, and he was relieved.

The blond suggested, "Hey, would you like to go for a walk?" Marco agreed and they stepped out into a dimly lit park, quietly beside each other. and their hands brushed up against one another's. They didn't need words, just each other's presence. At some point, Marco glimpsed around the shadows. A part of him felt as if he was being watched. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Oh shit," Dylan cursed, "I forgot my bag at the Dot! Marco, I'll be right back! Wait here!"

He took off and the other boy murmured, "O-Okay," not at all thrilled that he was being left alone when he was already feeling freaked out. Marco stood in the semi-dark, peering around and wrapping his arms around. A cold breeze blew through even though he had on long sleeves... he couldn't shake off the feeling like ice was being poured down his spine. That 'being watched' feeling grew.

Pounding footsteps sounded behind him and he whirled around, voice cracking, "H-Hello?"

There was voices and several black figures issued from the nearby street... they looked familiar. Frighteningly familiar.

Marco's blood ran cold. It was the guys that had beaten him up a while ago. They began yelling at him, their words cut through him, piercing his soul. He ran for it, dashing through the darkness of the park, running from the memories of physical and mental torment. But they caught him.

.x.x.

Dylan returned with his hockey bag slung over his broad shoulder, and saw that Marco was no where to be seen. He shouted his name several times and got no answer. A bad feeling crawled over his emotions. He sprinted by a few lighted areas. He crossed a woodchip playground and saw huddling outlines, laughing and hollering. Someone was being kicked. In his heart, he knew.

"HEY! HEY!"

They saw him yelling and retreated, making a clear break for it. Dylan could have gone after them if he hadn't seen Marco on the ground. The Italian boy was curled up in a ball on his side to the grass, sobbing and quivering uncontrollably. Dylan knelt down, setting his bag aside, "Oh God, Marco, are you okay?" Marco threw himself at him, wetting the front of his shirt with tears. Dylan held his trembling form against him and whispered into his ear, "It will be okay. I'm here... it will be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

.x.x.

****

Chapter Two

.x.x.

It took him some time to finally calm Marco down enough to get him up and into his car. There was no way Marco could go home. His parents were gone for a week and he was in no shape to be left alone in an empty house. Dylan took him to the Michalchuk house. He let Marco sit on the couch and took a look at his injuries. A bit of a black eye, a little cut, and a very bruised stomach and chest. He bandaged him up for the evening and Marco looked into his eyes, tears streaming down his face silently.

"Marco..."

The Italian boy's lower chin quavered at the kindness in Dylan's voice. His eyes looked so helpless, so hurt. Dylan wanted nothing more then to get back at the people who did this to him.

"Get some rest," he sighed, "We'll deal with this later."

Marco gave him one last wounded look before falling asleep on the same big couch. Dylan left the room for a while, and then came back, with a blanket in his arms. He put it over the other boy, tenderly brushing away a lock of his ebony hair. His vision skimmed over to the developing black left eye. A rush of protectiveness overwhelmed him. He hadn't felt like this before with someone else.

This was unusual, more... certain. Dylan thought about the horror he had seen on the boy's face. He never wanted to witness him so vulnerable. He was happier seeing him with a smile on his face; when it got so big, that dimples that popped up on Marco's cheeks. The way his beautiful dark eyes wandered when he was embarrassed or restless. When Marco got nervous about every little thing, it drove him crazy sometimes... but Dylan loved that about him. Marco's craziness attracted him somehow. Dylan pulled himself back out of his thoughts and kindly set a kiss on top of his head.

The front door was thrown open loudly and his younger sister Paige came in, saying in her little voice, "Hey big bro. What's going on?"

He stood up, walking over, "_Shhh_!" She pried over to the sleeping figure curiously.

"Who's that?"

"Do you have to be so nosy? It's Marco! Keep your voice down!" Paige ignored his declaration and gave him an interested look. His eyes flashed heatedly. "Some creeps beat him up in the park."

"Again?"

He gaped. "This has happened to him before!"

"Didn't I tell you? It happened when you had a hockey game. He lied about it, saying they beat him up for his shoes." He shook his head, remembering that.

She frowned, crossing her arms, "Where were you when this happened to him?"

Dylan replied, a bit defensive, "I had left my bag in the Dot." His face looked ashamed. "I shouldn't have left him alone." Paige touched his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Dyll. What happened, happened, and you can't change it."

"If I had been there, I could have stopped them." Paige really hated seeing him upset like this. He was normally a happy-go-lucky person; if something upset him, it really hit hard. Her pale blue eyes wandered back to the latent boy. She murmured, "I know..."

He growled, "I'm calling the police in the morning. Hopefully, they can catch them this time."

Dylan stormed out of the room as Paige watched after him, eyeing him woeful.


	3. Chapter 3

.x.x.****

Chapter Three

.x.x.

_There was agony, and he was screaming._

_All of those words... the glaring eyes... he was terrified. They were going to hurt him._

_The moon above emitted down on him like a spiteful spotlight. His own blood gushed onto the ground. That heated whisper in his ear. "We'll kill you. I swear, we'll find you and kill you, faggot." He looked up to Dylan standing over his fallen form. He pleaded over the tall, shadowed body, "Please. . .Dylan. . ."_

_His blue eyes narrowed menacingly._

_"You don't deserve to live."_

_He drew back a huge fist and socked him in the face; pain erupted in his system -_

"Marco!"

He awoke, screaming at the top of his lungs. Marco gasped for breath as Paige's familiar blue eyes widened, "Whoa, hon... it's just me."

He looked at her, saying in a strangled voice, "Paige..."

She remarked, still looking at him as if he was going to scream again, "That must have been some dream you were having." Marco looked around. He was laying on a couch in the Michalchuk house. It was just a dream. Except, for the soreness of his body and memories from the previous night that flooded through his interrupted them. "We were waiting until you were awake to call the police-" Abruptly, Dylan appeared beside them. Instinctively, Marco flinched away as if he was going to be belted aside the head.

"I heard screaming-"

He saw Marco and his soft eyes grew confused then turned into a mixture of repressed anger and grief. His sister explained simply, "He had a nightmare." Dylan saw the moist film in the boy's eyes.

"Paige, why don't you go make some coffee?" She nodded leaving as he sat in front of Marco, seating on the coffee table. He asked after a moment of silence, "What did you dream about?"

"I don't. . ."

The blond's voice changed. It was compassionate, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Marco took in a shaky breath, not able to speak. His hands laid fidgeting on his knees and the older boy took his hands into his. Marco thought to himself. _'They are so warm.'_

He closed his eyes, speaking finally, "I dreamed about the guys who beat me up. I felt everything, and I remembered something one of them said to me."

"What was that?"

His sight was obscured by tears, "_We'll kill you. I swear, we'll find you and kill you, faggot._"

"What else?"

Marco choked, "You were there, and you told me that I didn't deserve to live, and hit me. Then I woke up..." He broke down completely and Dylan didn't know what to say to him. It sounded like a horrifying dream. Those people beat him up because he was helpless, because he was different from them, because it was their version of a fun time.

Dylan had his share of situations where he was taunted, threatened, and even strike by his schoolmates and _ex_-best friends... but not like this. Where the incident was so horrendous, that it lived with him so long in such a violent form. Dylan had been able to push away the past, but Marco was young. _Too young_, in his opinion. He let out a breath and pulled a weeping Marco into an embrace, speaking soothing words.


	4. Chapter 4

**.x.x.**

****

Chapter Four

.x.x.

The police came and went, reassuring them all that they would be able to find them. Of course... they had said that before.

After this, the blond found the other boy sitting in the kitchen, looking into his hands. "Are you alright?"

Marco answered truthfully, not looking at him, "No."

"I, um, I could call one of your friends and you could stay over at one of their houses if you didn't want to stay here. Or if you wanted to stay. . . ."

Marco nodded, "If I can stay. . ."

"It will be fine with my parents when I tell them what happened. They're coming home later tonight." Marco didn't respond and Dylan left him alone for a while, then an idea popped into his head. He found Marco dozing in the kitchen chair and shook his shoulder, "Hey. Wake up!" The younger boy looked up at him with sleepy, dark brown eyes.

"Wha -?"

Dylan's blue eyes were mischievous.

"Get up. I have a surprise." Marco followed him into the two-car garage baffled, and Dylan had two pairs of black roller blades. The blond grinned. "Well, go ahead and put yours on. Your shoe size has to be similar to Paige's... you have been roller blading before, right?"

Marco lied, smiling, "...Yeah," and took them. He slipped on his, nervous and frightened of falling down like an bumbling idiot. But he didn't want to come off as a total loser in front of Dylan just because he never skated before. He placed on all of the pads and strapped on his helmet tightly. Marco got up and immediately slipped onto his bottom.

Dylan watched him, chuckling as his boyfriend blushed, "Marco, are you sure you've been blading before?"

"Sure. . .I just, haven't done this in a while."

The blond laughed again, helping him up and stated, extending a hand, "Give me your hand." Marco looked at his smiling face and gripped the other boy's hand securely, trusting him fully. Dylan said , "Hold on." He began skating and soon they were zooming down the neighborhood, picking up speed. Blissful and adrenaline-pumping moments. Marco let go at some point on a downhill street and Dylan viewed him accelerate ahead, and as Marco tumbled headfirst into some grass.

His smile left him as he raced over. "Marco!" Dylan turned him over and saw him laughing. He joined in as well and lightly punched his arm, "What was that?" Marco sat up.

"Man, that. . .was a blast." He reddened. "Until I fell, of course."

They laughed again and the sun overhead them was beginning to set. They went back, holding hands once more for balance. Once they got out of the gear back in the Michalchuk house, a car pulled into the driveway. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk entered, greeting the older boy and set their sight on Marco. He felt exceptionally uneasy under their watchful gazes.

Dylan smiled warmly. "Mom, Dad, this is Marco. I told you about him. Marco's in the same grade with Paige."

Mrs. Michalchuk blinked her deliberate blue eyes. "Oh. Hello Marco."

He bared a smile. "Hi." She turned her platinum blonde head to her son.

"Look who we found in the mall today."

A tall red haired boy emerged from behind the front door. Dylan gaped. "Ohh, no way! Mikey?" He gave him a hug and they happily greeted each other. Marco was in a sea of confusion.

_Who_ was he? More to the point... _where did_ he come from? Paige's head popped into the room. "Dinner's ready!"

Mr. Michalchuk said boomingly, "Mikey, you can stay and eat with us, and you too... Mark." The dark haired boy didn't bother to correct him and reluctantly followed the rest of them into the dining room. Dylan and Mikey sat next to each other and began reminiscing about past hockey games. Marco sat next to Paige who shot him a sympathetic look.

They all began eating macaroni and cheese dinner, green beans, and drinking milk. Time passed and Marco secretly hated this guy 'Mikey' for appearing out of nowhere and stealing _his_ boyfriend.

His? Whoa, now he was claiming Dylan for his own?

Mikey's clear green eyes landed on him.

"Who's this?"

Oh jeez... couldn't anyone remember his name?

Dylan looked at Marco. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Marco Del Rossi. Marco, this is Mikey Gerry. He's Tom's cousin, and an old friend of mine." Mikey wrapped an long arm around the blond's shoulders.

"We're _very _old friends."

They grinned identical grins and Marco felt left out.

He got up, pushing in his chair, "It was nice to meet you all, but, um, I gotta jet. Um, thanks for the dinner."

Marco stepped out into the hallway and was on his way out the front door when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Marco, wait..."

He turned around to those cloudless skies of eyes. Dylan asked quietly, a hint of hurt detected in his voice, "What are you doing?" Marco shrugged, holding back fury and tears.

"Going home."

The older boy murmured, "It's pretty late to be walking home alone especially through these neighborhoods. Do you want a ride back?" The younger boy looked at his feet.

"Sure."

They got into Dylan's black car with red stripes and rode through the streets, stopping in front of Marco's house. Dylan parked the car. "Here we are. Are you sure you want to stay in an empty house?"

Marco avoided his eyes. "Yeah. I could call Jimmy or someone else..." Dylan lifted up his face by placing a hand under his chin.

"What did I do?" Marco swallowed hard.

"It's. . .I just felt uncomfortable during dinner, and that Mikey guy. . ."

A smile inched on the blond's face. "Is that it?" The darker boy frowned, a bit offended, and Dylan said, bringing his face closer, "There's nothing going on between Mikey and I. I promise you. He's like a brother to me. I am sorry for ignoring you." Marco saw truth shining in his eyes and gave a tiny smile.

"I believe you."

And he meant it.

Dylan continued, as if he was reading the other boy's thoughts, "Same goes for Tom." Marco blushed.

"I'm sorry for acting jealous. . . .I don't know what came over me."

"You can make it up to me," he teased. Marco went along with it.

"How?"

The older boy glanced at his face, remaining at his full lips. Dylan gave him a brief kiss but it felt as if it had lasted for minutes. Marco closed his eyes and gladly returned it if only for a second. This was the second kiss from this boy and he thought life couldn't get any better now...well, maybe.

He looked back into the pools of turquoise and heard him whisper, "Another date, next Saturday. You up for it?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

The blond grinned. "Okay. Goodnight."

"G'night."

He opened the convertible door and stepped out, slamming it closed. Dylan winked amiably at him before driving away with Marco to watch after him, a little wistful-eyed.

_'I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**.x.x.**

****

Chapter Five

.x.x.

"Hey, Marco!" On Monday, Marco turned around to his best friend and ex-girlfriend as she walked over. Her red hair was pulled back into a single, straight braid. Ellie Nash asked, going for the straightforward approach, "Why haven't you answered my calls this weekend?"

"Hello to you too, Ell."

She fixed a stare. "I want an explanation." He continued walking down the busy hallway of Degrassi.

"I was at Dylan's." Her black lined eyes narrowed intrigued.

"Doing what exactly?"

Marco gave her a big smile. "Wouldn't you like to know..." Ellie shoved him playfully.

"You are keeping something from me, Del Rossi. Am I going to have to ask Dylan about it and become his new best friend, then tell him all of the embarrassing things you have mentioned to me?"

His jaw dropped. "I'll kill you."

Ellie smirked, a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Then, tell me."

He rolled his eyes. There was no way he couldn't anyway. When she was determined, she was... well, determined. "Okay. We had our date on Friday. I kind of...gotbeatenupinthepark-"

Ellie interrupted, her hazel eyes flickering with shock, "_YOU WHAT_!"

Marco said strictly, looking around as curious onlookers peered, "Do you want to hear the story, or not?" She crossed her long sleeved arms and he carried on, "Anyway, I guess I freaked really bad and couldn't go home. So I slept over at his house and the police came to ask me the same questions they had before. After they left, Dylan tried to cheer me up by taking me on a rollerblading ride/lesson."

She giggled. "You've never been rollerblading before, that must have been a disaster." Marco gave her a withering look.

"Thank you Miss Obvious. But it wasn't a total disaster untill his parents came home and brought an old friend of Dylan's over for dinner." Ellie winced. "So, I sorta starting walking out and Dylan stopped me. He drove me home."

Marco paused and she pressed, "What happened? I know you're not telling me everything." He smiled hazily.

"There was a kiss and it was...perfect."

"I'm happy for you Marco." She hastily hugged him, and he grimaced. Ellie pulled away quickly. "Are you alright?"

Marco forced a smile. "Yeah, just the bruises."

"There's a black eye and cut as well."

He replied dryly, as they turned a corner, "Glad you noticed." They made their way down the empty hallway to a set of lockers. As soon as Marco saw them, he knew something wasn't right. On his locker scrawled with black permanent locker... in big bold letters was... **_Homo_** and **_Gaywad_**. Marco stopped in front of his locker. The words seemed to jump out at him.

In the distance, he could hear mumbles and some laughter.

Ellie looked at his locker and fumbled through her backpack. "I know I've got a rag in here somewhere..."

He protested, opening his locker, "That's fine, Ell. . .it's just fine. . . ." Marco grabbed his books and left in a hurry, "See you later." He walked off, attending his first class. Mr. Simpson was back from a break. Marco worked on his 50-point project alone. Media Immersion ended quickly and he saw Ellie awaiting for him at the classroom door. She gave him a semi-cheering grin, taking his arm and walked with him back to their lockers. Marco broke the silence. "So, how have you and Sean been?"

To his surprise, she went pink. "Fine. We went on a date."

"How'd it go?"

Ellie shrugged casually, "Alright, we saw a movie." Marco smiled.

"So, I'm not the only one who had fun this weekend." She glared at him and went to her locker. Marco's eyes wandered down the hall back to his locker. He saw a large group of people standing around it, both students and teachers. His friends were in the crowd, slightly gaping at the crud words. Inwardly, he groaned.

A voice said sharply, "Mr. Del Rossi!" He frowned, looking to Mr. Raditich, who was giving him an unreadable look, "Please come with me to my office." Marco made eye contact with Ellie who nodded. He walked without her through the mob. They were all staring at him. He saw that homophobic Jay and his buddies were snickering at him. Marco's gaze remained locked on the floor as he followed Mr. Raditch into his small office. He sat in a stiff chair and saw that a petite woman with thick glasses sat in another chair beside Raditich's. Marco heard the man say audibly, "Mr. Del Rossi, do you have any idea on who could have defaced your locker?" Marco shook his head stubbornly.

Mr. Raditich sounded a bit angry as he pushed away some papers, "You do realize that lying to the principal would-" The woman got up suddenly and whispered in his ear. He looked troubled, "Oh... Really? ...Okay then, Mr. Del Rossi, I believe that you aren't aware of the hooligans. Do you want me to call your parents to-?"

Marco shouted, his head lurching up, "NO!" The two adults blinked and he sputtered, "I - um, I mean, that's okay. I just want to get back to class."

"Yes. Yes, the janitor will get to work straightaway with the mess. You may go."

Marco got up thankfully, and left. The woman opened the door for him, flashing him a smile.

Craig, Spinner, and Jimmy were standing just outside the main office. They went over to him.

"What did Raditich say?"

Marco answered Craig's question, "He asked if I knew who did it, I didn't know."

"Are you sure about that?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

He nodded, feeling horrible for lying to him, "Yeah."

Spinner was watching him and Marco had the sudden impression that he knew he was lying, and knew about the incident. After all, he was Paige's boyfriend... for all he knew, she probably told him. Jimmy patted his shoulder benevolently and looked up at the clock on the wall, "Hey, we're going to miss lunch!" They all raced to the cafeteria and Marco let his best friends conversations distract him.


	6. Chapter 6

****

.x.x.

Chapter Six

.x.x.

Marco came home and began cooking some snacks for his empty stomach. It had been growling since the end of English class. He sat in the kitchen and ate for a few minutes before the telephone rang.

"Hello, Del Rossi residence?"

"Hey Marco... it's Ellie."

"Ell, what's up?"

"What did Raditich do to you?"

"Nothing. I said I didn't know who wrote on my locker and he let me go."

"So, you lied to him."

"What do you mean I lied to him?"

"Don't give me that crap. You know who did that."

"No. I don't."

"Bullshit! What about what happened in the park, and now your locker is defaced. You are just going to pretend it never happened? Brush it off?"

"Whatever, Ellie. I'm eating right now. You're ruining my appetite with your meddling. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He hung up, feeling instantly sorry for acting like such an asshole. The phone rang again and he snatched it up, "Hello, Ellie, I'm sorry!"

"Marco, hey."

"Oh. . .Dylan. . . I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay. My voice sounds a little girly at times."

"I, um, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. I heard about your locker."

"Right. . .no big deal."

"It is a big deal. Did Raditich make you clean it off?"

"No...who-?"

"That's what he made me do when someone spray-painted my locker."

"T-This has happened to you?"

"Yeah, a few times. And with some other friends of mine."

"Oh...um, could you hold on a moment? Someone is on the other line."

"Sure."

"Great. Thanks."

Marco pressed the flash button.

"Hello?"

"It's Super Bitch, known as Ellie Nash."

"No, Ell, I should be sorry for acting like that."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sorry too. You've had a stressful day, and I'm on my nerves edge as well."

"Why?"

"Science quiz tomorrow. I have to cram tonight."

"That's right... I should get to work on that too."

"So, I called to apologize, and I found your History notebook in my bag."

"Wonderful! I thought I had lost it."

"Yeah, and I see that you have fifteen pages of Dylan's name scribbled in it?"

"Ellie, you're looking in it?"

"And your inside cover has his name in little red hearts-"

"Ellie, stop!"

"Oh, there's writing. Wow, essays on why he's perfect. Oh, and a list of names... 1. Mr. Marco Michalchuk-"

"Ellie!"

"2. Marco and Dylan Del Rossi-Michalchuk-"

"STOP IT!"

"3. Mr. and Mr. -"

"I MEAN IT, CUT IT OUT!"

"That one sounds a bit lame..."

"_E-L-L-I-E_!"

"God, I wish I could see your face. It must be beet red right now."

"..."

"Okay, Okay. Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Dylan's on the other line. I have to get back to him."

"Okay, I'll let you go back to talking to your boyfriend."

"Shut up and thank you. Oh, and I want that notebook back tomorrow."

"Alright... once I'm done photocopying it and posting it inside Dylan's locker."

"I'm going to hurt you..."

"Sorry. I promise you'll get it back. Bye."

"Bye, Ellie."

He pressed the flash button again.

"Are you still there?"

"Yep. What was going on?"

"Just Ellie being Ellie. So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really, just got back from hockey practice. Wanted to see if you were doing anything. Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you doing anything now?"

"Not really."

"Great. See you later."

"Okay... see you."

Marco hung up the phone. He was going to have to get back at Ellie somehow. He stepped out into the family room and studied his Science textbook. After ten minutes, nothing was going in. He couldn't concentrate. The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. To his astonishment, the tall, good-looking Dylan Michalchuk stood on his doorstep, grinning that extraordinary grin.

It was like all the air had left his lungs. Marco oogled. "Uh...uh...wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, you said you weren't doing anything and assumed you were bored... wait, did I come at a bad time?"

The younger boy mumbled, "I was. . .I was going to study for a test. . ."

Dylan looked disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you."

He started to turn away and Marco quietly reached out, brushing his hand on his arm, "You can stay. . .you don't have to leave. . ." Dylan looked at his arm that was being held, then at Marco mildly. The Italian boy realized what he was doing and pulled away, flushing.

"I wouldn't be a problem to you?"

Marco said, "No. I was planning on making a big dinner but I would have too many leftovers to put in the refrig-"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to dinner?" It only made him flush more.

"No...I mean, if you want to...yeah..."

Dylan stepped inside, smiling.

"What are we having?" As Dylan went to go take off his jacket and shoes, Marco wanted to dance around like a maniac. This was too good to be true! In return of getting a dinner, the older boy helped him study for his test and they shared a nice pasta dinner together. Night had begun to fall. The stars above twinkled brightly, as they went out to Marco's cool grassy backyard. Dylan left a moment and came back with a red and white striped picnic blanket. He laid it down, and they sat on it, staying silent for a few moments. Dylan got into a more comfortable position, laying down on his back with his hands behind his head. "You have a nice home."

Marco responded, "Thanks." He glanced at Dylan who was gazing up at the stars mutely. A question slipped from Marco's lips, "What do you see in me?"

Dylan's cornflower eyes blinked questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Out of all the people in our school, of all the people in the world...Why me?"

Dylan didn't look at him, "To be honest, I'm not sure. I mean, it would seem that we couldn't be together. You're two years younger than me, a little strange, and inexperienced in the dating field." The darker boy wanted to disappear, but he felt a hand take his. Dylan sat up and laced his fingers through his. "Despite all of those things, I know you are different from any of the people I have dated. You have a unique way of seeing things. You are down-to-earth, and I think it's sweet when you blush."

Marco smiled.

"Marco, I don't understand it. I don't know if I ever will... all I know is that you're special to me. I truly care for you. When I look at you, I see a warm, kind, beautiful person that doesn't deserve all of the bad things to happen to you at your age." The blond whispered, "If I could, I would have gone back in time to stop those people but I can't. I can only help you now in the present. I always will."

Marco was grinning on the inside.

"Does that answer your question?"

He nodded, afraid that his voice would fail him.

"Swell, now, what do you see in me?"

Marco became anxious at his question. How could he possibly explain how miraculous this boy was? Dylan did such a remarkable job describing him/.. what if he said something stupid?

Dylan gave him a heartening squeeze with his hand still entwined with his.

Marco uttered, the words came so easily to him, "I see a terrific hockey player and gifted person. A good friend who knows how to handle himself and isn't afraid of sticking up for what he thinks is right. A caring, extremely gorgeous, brilliant guy who has an amazing sense of humor. . ." He trailed off, blushing. Now he was just rambling.

"I'm the only who should be blushing, I didn't know you thought I was _extremely gorgeous_."

Marco stammered nonsense, turning more red by the second. Dylan just chortled, grinning at him and laying back down. The younger boy joined him, not making body contact though, except for their hands that stick up, fingers still weaved together. Marco looked at the older boy and couldn't help but stare longer than he normally would.

In the distance, a phone rang.

"I'll be right back." He ran inside, replying to the last ring, "Hello, Del Rossi residence?"

"Marco, it's me."

"Hey, Ma."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I just had dinner."

"Good good. Are you okay alone?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Your Papa and I are coming home Friday. . .if you get lonely, you can stay at a friend's house."

"Yes, Ma."

"Good boy. What are you doing tonight?"

"Studying, then going to bed."

"Okay, darling. Goodnight Marco."

"Goodnight Ma."

Marco placed the phone back into it's receiver and watched as Dylan came inside, bringing the blanket with him, "It's late. I should be going." He walked him out to the front where Dylan placed the blanket away. He was heading for his car and looked back at Marco. A smirk appeared on the blond's face and he leaped up the front steps, wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, and gave him a peck on the lips, "See you in school." Dylan left and Marco went inside, head spinning.

He closed the door and went to the back. Marco stepped into the backyard and saw something in the grass by his feet. A note. He picked it up. It read: _Make a wish._

Marco looked up to the sparkling stars and smiled, closing his eyes, and made his wish under his breath, pressing the piece of paper to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

****

.x.x.

Chapter Seven

******.x.x.**

The main cafeteria wasn't too crowded that afternoon as small groups of people clumped together to chat away and shovel down food. One boy in tenth grade sat alone, watching a group of senior boys as they arm-wrestled each other at a far end of a lunch table. The boy watched a particular blond keep winning that didn't gloat but didn't act pretend to be modest. It was the flawless balance.

Marco positioned a hand under his chin, dreamily observing Dylan talking to one of his friends. The senior was flawless. He adored how his light blue eyes lit up and how they squinted when he laughed. That face... it looked like it had been sculpted into a god's face. His flaxen curls, how they...-

A faraway voice hindered his attention, "Could it be anymore obvious that you have the _hots_ for my brother?" Paige Michalchuk stood in front of him with a tray of food in her flawlessly manicured , no one was with her. She glanced at him behind fashionable sunglasses, stating, "I swear... if you two start giving each other nicknames, I will positively gag."

Marco responded good-naturedly, "What about you and your _Honeybee_? You have Spinner on a leash, no, a death-lock. If he makes eye contact with another girl, you'd bitch-slap _him_."

At first, she leaned forward challengingly, but then a real smile wavered on her face as his eyes wandered back to his eye-candy boyfriend.

Paige threw a napkin in his lap. He asked, "What's this for?"

"To wipe the drool."

Marco cracked up and Paige gave him a teeny wink before walking to her table that was surrounded by all her friends. She wasn't so bad when her demon self was turned off. In her black attire, Ellie appeared and sat down with her food. "What was that?" she asked.

He seemed puzzled. "What was what?"

"Paige."

"What? I'm not aloud to talk to her?"

Ellie said, frowning and picking at her food with her fork, "I dunno. . .it seems weird."

"It's only because I'm dating her brother-"

He clamped his mouth shut and she grinned.

"Oh, so now you've admitted it."

Marco deliberately changed the subject, saying, "Ell, you got the notebook?"

"Actually, I gave it to Dylan."

His eyes bugged out. She chuckled. "I'm lying." He placed a hand over his heart.

".. .you almost gave me a heart attack."

Ellie added spontaneously, "In all honesty, I gave it to Paige who gave it to Dylan." At this, Marco rose up to his feet quickly and looked to the senior boys table. In fact, his brightly colored notebook was in Dylan's bag. It looked like he hadn't gotten around to reading it yet. Marco turned to his best friend darkly. "When I get that back, you are in for it..."

She had an evil smile on her fair face and he looked back; Marco couldn't just go up to him and ask for it. He'd have to find a away to get it with embarrassing himself if Dylan had read it.

"I need a distraction." Ellie nodded.

"I'm on it." She stood up and picked up her paper plate of food offhandedly, without further ceremony, she threw it at the back of a kid's head. She pulled Marco under the table as the kid threw food at the people behind them. Voices ran out in enthusiasm.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The cafeteria was soon in total chaos and food flew everywhere. Marco gazed at her, in the shadow of their table, asking, "Cover me, I'm going in." He crawled on his hands and knees to the far table. Jello and mustard was thrown at the back of his jean jacket and something awfully sticky was dripping into his hair. Marco made his way to the bag and was about to take it when Dylan who had threw some ketchup-ed meatloaf at his friend spotted Marco on the floor.

"...Marco?"

The other boy's mouth dropped open.

"H-Hey, Dylan. I was...uh...Paige gave you my notebook by accident and I need it back."

Dylan, with a sort of mushy brown substance pudding in his hair, handed it over to him without question and their hands came in contact. Marco asked blushing, "You didn't look in it... did you?"

The older boy shook his head, ducking a glop of return fire from his meatloaf splattered friend.

Marco crept back to his table by the time the food fight was put to a stop by Armstrong and Raditich. Ellie helped him off the floor, bits of lettuce and coleslaw in her hair and on her clothes.

"Did you get it back?" Marco brushed himself off and glared.

"Yes. Why did you do that?"

"Well, you said you wanted a distraction-"

He held up his notebook.

"No, I mean with this."

Understanding appeared in her eyes.

"Oh, that. Several reasons." She hooked her arm through his, reciting with the air of someone with an important announcement, "One of them is that I love messing with you. The other is that you two are so oblivious to how much you mean to each other sometimes. I wanted to give it a push but I'll admit that it was a tad drastic."

"A tad, Ell?" He gave her a mildly exasperated look. "But, I guess I could understand what you're saying... I think."

"Plus I had to get you back for making me swoon for months letting me think you were straight."

Marco elbowed her in the ribs.

"I'm just glad he didn't see it."

Ellie said with a head shake as they began walking out, "I wouldn't count on it." He burrowed his brows confused as she finished, "I copied the pages and pasted them in his locker. Hot the combo from Paige as well." She stopped, flashing an innocent grin, "Oops."

"ELLIE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

He chased after her as she ran for it, laughing hysterically. Fortunately for Marco... she had been lying.

* * *

Next Chapter: Uh oh, we're in for more trouble...


	8. Chapter 8

****

.x.x.

Chapter Eight

.x.x.

On Friday afternoon, Marco invited Ellie over to his house to work on their school project early in the weekend. She arrived at the front door, dressed in a black and bright green tulle dress, her red hair pulled into pigtails on her head. His mother smiled at her from the entrance of the kitchen. "Good afternoon, Ellie. Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head, smiling back and replying, "No thank you, Mrs. Del Rossi." His father watched her go upstairs and patted Marco on the back, winking. Marco resisted rolling his eyes. He went up into his bedroom. Ellie said as he shut the door behind him, "...You still haven't told them."

Marco frowned at her frustrated tone. "What am I suppose to say... 'Ma, Pa, I'm gay. Please don't kill me.'" She smacked his arm.

"Quit being so dramatic! Come on, you have to tell him some day or else they'll find out on their own. That might be worse than telling them."

_'She's got a point.'_

She gave him an irritated look. "Let's have this discussion later. We have to work on our science project." They began working but half of Marco's mind was drifting away to what Ellie had said. An half an hour passed and Ellie noticed that he was staring off into space, she called out, "Marco? You still alive over there?" He looked at her blinking.

"Um...yeah. Listen, I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"Just some water, thanks. Hurry back so we can finish this."

Marco went downstairs and grabbed two glasses, pouring water from the purifier into them. Before he could return to the stairs, his parents pulled him aside. His mother's eyes were apprehensive.

"Marco, we got a call from your school. Something about your locker being vandalized...?"

His heart pounded against his Adam's apple.

"Uh..."

They sat him down, and his father asked with his thick accent, "What happened?"

"Nothing, just, nothing."

His father's face turned red. "What do you mean _nothing_?"

Marco whispered, "Can we talk about this later?" His mother touched his shoulder.

"Darling, what is going on? You know you can talk to us about anything."

_'No Ma...not everything...not even anything.'_

He lowered his head in defeat.

"I kind of have something important to tell you..." Their eyes focused on him so intently and Marco couldn't say the words. He was going to chicken out. This was such a bad idea.

"Well?"

He got up to leave the room, to flee, but his father grabbed his arm, "Marco- !" It slipped out.

"I'm gay! Alright?"

Marco squeezed his eyes shut, hardly believing that he had said it. He opened them to his parents gawking at him. Unable to move and unable to respond to him. Suddenly, his father's face turned purple and he began swearing loudly at him in Italian. His mother had a firm grip on her husband. She said to her son hurriedly, "Go upstairs. Now." Marco ran.

Ellie looked up at him from their poster in his bedroom. "What took you so long - Marco, what's wrong?" She asked, eyes widening, "You're pale."

He sat down, murmuring, "I told them."

"How'd they take it?"

"Not so good. I should have-" Marco stopped in the middle of his sentence. The downstairs noise had gotten quiet. Much too quiet. His father should have been raging. Abruptly, a rumbling sounded as someone marched up the stairs. Marco's door was hurled open as his father came barging in.

Both teenagers froze as Mr. Del Rossi roared at the top of his lungs, "_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE_!" He seized Marco by the arm and hair roughly, dragging him down the stairs. It was all a blur. The pain of being gripped... Ellie and his Ma shouting... the cloudy outside sky in his view as he was thrown headfirst into the front lawn. Ellie rushed out to help Marco upright as his father slammed the front door. The clicking afterward meant that he had locked the front door. One or two tears of throbbing pain fell down Marco's face. His own Pa hated him now.

_'I should have never told them.'_

.x.x._  
_

Ellie walked him slowly to her house, sitting him in the kitchen and providing the ice for his bruise

"Ok, I'll go call Dylan-"

"No!" His dark eyes bugged out impossibly large and his features paled. "Leave him alone, he doesn't need to deal with this!" Ellie took him by the shoulders, forcing a smile.

"Breathe, Marco, please breathe or you are going to faint on the kitchen floor. Fine, I'll call Jimmy or someone."

He nodded, laying his head on the table with a _thump_.

Ellie left the room with the phone. She hated to lie to him but right now she knew what was best. The other line rang and the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dylan, it's Ellie. You need to get over to my house. You know the address, right?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Marco finally told his parents and his dad didn't take it well."

"He didn't..." Dylan's voice hardened. "He hurt him, didn't he?"

"Just get over here."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Ellie ended a phone call and checked on Marco. He was still sitting in the chair, head on the table. She paced her living room until a black convertible with red stripes on the hood pulled up into her driveway. She greeted a rumpled-looking Dylan who asked at once, "Where is he?" She motioned to the kitchen and they went down the hallway.

"His dad threw him out of the house. . ."

Dylan's features softened. He laid a hand on the other boy's shoulder who looked up both surprised and relieved. "Marco?"

"Dylan?"

The older boy enfolded him into his arms, feeling an uttermost reassured that he was okay. Marco didn't pull away and felt instantly safe with him. As Dylan let him go, he turned to Ellie who was leaning against the doorframe. "Thanks for calling me." She nodded, looking straight into Marco's eyes.

"I figured you know what to do."

At that moment, Marco was thankful he had a friend as great as Ellie Nash even though she was at times secretive about what she was up to. The phone rang and Ellie went to answer it. As she left, Dylan asked him, "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I just blurted it out at them. They had found out about my locker."

Dylan rubbed the other boy's shoulders gently. "It was bound to happen, Marco." His easy smile only made the tears he had been holding back stream down the younger boy's face. Dylan wiped them away patiently and held him close. Marco felt his heart beat against his own and sighed, sniffing.

Ellie came back from the other room, her voice was detached, "Marco's mom just called. Your dad is on his way here."

Marco moaned, losing all feeling in his body, "_Oh God_..."

"Nothing is going to happen, okay?" Dylan said firmly, "Ellie, maybe you should call the police."

Marco murmured, looking terrified, "They'll never make it in time." He remembered how scary his dad would get when he misbehaved as a child. How he was a towering mass of rage and would yell so loud that it even alarmed the next door neighbors. He never had laid a hand on him in the past but the thought had always been there... _what if?_ _What if _today was the day?

The older boy gave him a calming look.

Ellie's front door rattled.

She went to answer it, already knowing who it would be as they all stepped into the hallway. And there Mr. Del Rossi stood, on the mat, and growled, "Where is he?"

Ellie said to him with a straight face, "Mr. Del Rossi, please, Marco hasn't done anything wrong." He ignored her and simply knocked her aside, sending her sprawling onto the floor.

Marco bellowed, "ELL!" His father spotted him and yanked him up by the shirt collar. Marco pleaded, "Pa-!"

"SHUT UP, YOU, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO YOUR MAMA AND ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Marco's face went completely drained.

...

_That phrase..._

_..._

_From his dream..._

...

Dylan ripped the man away and kept the younger boy behind him. He said evenly, "Mr. Del Rossi-"

"YOU! YOU TURN MY SON INTO A FRUITY BOY! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!"

"No, Papa," Marco's courage returned as his Father raged at Dylan, "I knew I was gay before I met Dylan! No one made me do anything! I just was! Leave Dylan alone!"

His father turned a red-violet and raised a hand. Dylan stopped it. Comparing the both of them, Dylan could easily win but the fury in Mr. Del Rossi was chillingly strong. He gave Dylan an unexpected punch in the face and Dylan was thrown back by the impact. Marco was now alone to face him. He tried to get away but the man strike him upside the head and looked about ready to kill him.

Out of nowhere, Ellie hit Mr. Del Rossi across the head. He fell unconscious in the middle of the hallway. Marco gazed at her stunned as she tossed the small statue aside, as if this was no big thing.

He hugged her.

"Ell, you saved us!" She flinched and wrapped an hand on her side. There was blood on her fingers. "Oh my God, _Ellie_, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine. I landed on my bag, I-I'll go clean up." She practically fled from the room, gripping her schoolbag tightly at her chest. He was about to go after her but instead turned to Dylan, who stood up, carefully fingering a reddening mark forming on his cheek. Marco gaped.

"I...am so-"

Dylan cut him off, by placing his fingertips over Marcos' lips, "Talk later." He softly pressed his lips against the younger boy's mouth. Marco's eyes grew round and he was breathless, turning crimson. Ellie had emerged from the kitchen, scowling at them, but smiling after. She was amazed frankly on how irritatingly adorable they were.

Ellie broke the silence. "I'm gonna go call the police, guys." She did just that and it wasn't before long when another knock came from her front door.

It was Dylan's parents and Marco's mother.

She let them in, and realized, it was a mistake.

Mrs. Del Rossi started screaming when she saw her husband on the floor. Mrs. Michalchuk began fussing over Dylan. Her spouse gave Marco a stony glare as if he blamed him for everything. Ellie stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle, they all shut up. "Can I have your attention? Really. Okay, here's what happened. Marco told his parents that he was gay. His dad threw him out. Marco came here. I called Dylan over here. Then Marco's dad came here and they tried talking to him, but he hit Dylan and went after Marco. I knocked Mr. Del Rossi out. The police are coming. And I would appreciate it if everyone would calm the hell down before they get here!"

The adults stared at her and she released an exasperated breath. "...and we've lost them."

Everyone else frowned confused and focused on where she was staring. Marco and Dylan. Embracing. Marco whispered to him, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I could be here for you," Dylan answered, nuzzling his forehead against the other boy's, and they both grinned like idiots.

Ellie cleared her throat and they pulled away, blushing.

Mr. Michalchuk admitted after a moment, "... So I guess you both have strong feelings for each other."

.x.x.

The police came in and escourted away a slowly less unconscious Mr. Del Rossi. Marco watched from the living room window and Ellie asked, "Did you want to stay over?" He shook his head.

"No thanks, I've got to talk to Ma. I'm surprised your Mom hasn't came downstairs from all this commotion."

She made a fake laugh,. "Yeah, she's a pretty heavy sleeper." Ellie added silently to herself, _'When she's drunk as shit.'_

Dylan came over from talking to his parents.

"Hey Marco, I was wandering..."

Marco said with a half smile, "I just got through telling Ellie that I can go home. I have to spend some time with my Ma." Mrs. Del Rossi grinned from his side and Dylan shook her hand politely before leaving. Marco went home. His mother ran him a bath, after they ate together, and Marco sat with her in the family room.

She pulled him into a hug.

"I am so proud that you told us. Your father will understand one day."

"You don't hate me?"

She kissed his head.

"Of course not. I knew that you were different from the other kids when you were younger. It was how you acted around strangers and your friends."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"You remember your cousin Rosalie?"

Marco nodded. She was his favorite cousin from Italy. All of his cousins were nice but she was the oldest and they shared a special friendship. When he had to move from Italy when he was four. . .it had been hard to leave her. Mrs. Del Rossi sighed. "She, too, is gay." This hit him as a total blow.

"_Wh_-Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to tell you when you were older. Your Aunt Esta almost disowned her. She thought she was a demon child because she was attracted to other woman." His mother held his face. "I promised to never do anything like your father or Esta would do to you if you had turned out to be the same." He smiled after a moment.

"Thanks for telling me, Ma."

She kissed his head again, "Remember you can talk to me."

"I know that now."

His mother cooed, "Get some sleep."

"What's going to happen to Papa?" Her face darkened.

"I do not know. . . but we are going to have to have a talk."

That face was never good.

She then smiled, her face going back to a normal cheery.

"Do not worry, darling."

He went upstairs and climbed into his bed, his thoughts wandering.

What if his father couldn't handle himself, would his parents get. . .a divorce? The idea gave him the shivers.

_'Stop worrying,'_ he told himself, _'Go to sleep.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**.x.x.**

**Chapter Nine**

**.x.x.  
**

_Running._

_He was running under the moon, crying out for the world to save him. They were closing in on him. He was running into the alley between two buildings, a long light spread ahead of him. They were shouting._

_Something laid on the ground near a dumpster. An eagle spread body. He reached it. Dylan Michalchuk, lifeless, staring up blankly at the sky. Blood drizzling out of his mouth. He was dead. Someone killed him._

_"Gonna get ya!"_

_He turned to his Papa, who held a hockey stick in his hands. He swung it at his head. There was crashing of glass. A ringing in his head, growing louder..._

Marco opened his dark brown eyes to his phone beside his bed. It rang noisily. He groaned, getting up and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Marco, hey." It was Dylan... oh no. His dream came back to haunt him and Marco suppressed it.

"Hey..."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yah, a little."

"I just wanted to know, um, if you still wanted to have that date today-"

"Yea! Of course, I still want to."

"Great! I mean... you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at four then."

"Okay, see ya!"

Marco heaved a sigh, hanging up, and pushing his bad memories away. For at least today. He wondered what they were going to do and awaited expectantly for four to roll around. Marco didn't know what to put on for their date so he choose a casual shirt and jeans. He saw him mother dressing up and asked curiously, "Where are you going?"

"To the police station, to talk to your father and the rest of the police." He was sorry for asking when her face turned rigid. His mom answered the front door when it was knocked on and called him over. Marco saw Dylan in swim trunks and a thin white tee shirt. The younger boy cleared his throat.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh yeah!" Dylan laughed. "I forget to tell you that we're going to the beach. Grab your gear."

Marco rolled his eyes goodhearted and got dressed again, coming downstairs in his trunks with sunscreen and a towel.

Mrs. Del Rossi turned Dylan, smiling.

"Take care of my son."

"Will do Mrs. Del Rossi."

She kissed Marco's cheek and watched them climb into Dylan's convertible.

The blonde took Marco's hand and said with an ecstatic smile, "This is going to be fun!" The younger boy grinned back at him and they were off, driving straight to the beach. Dylan parked in an area where it wasn't all that crowded and they got a semi-quiet area to themselves. As they were walking in the sand and setting up chairs, the older boy threw a volleyball at the other. Marco looked at him puzzled as he caught it and Dylan smirked.

"Remember this?" He spread out his muscular arms and said, "Pretend I'm the net, concentrate on getting it over me." The dark haired boy grinned and hit the ball. It sailed right over him. The blonde shouted, "Great! You did good!" He went over and touched Marco's shoulder. Deja vu crept into his memory.

"Yeah, well, I may not know much about sports but it doesn't mean I can't do them."

"I never said you couldn't."

"I know...just...whatever." Marco shrugged, turning away and the Dylan smiled furtively. He picked him up and lifted Marco onto his shoulder, spinning around.

"Hey! Wh-What are you doing? Dylan, man, stop!"

The blonde chuckled and set him down. Marco smiled and tackled him to the ground. Soon, they were rolling around in the sand, laughing their heads off. The younger boy looked up to the other boy, his back on the sandy ground. Marci could see that his black eye was almost healed. He glanced into those boundless cerulean eyes and murmured short-winded, "Dylan...?" If he could just-

"Could you get off? You're kinda crushing me."

The older boy laughed, sitting up, "Sorry." Marco brushed the sand out of his hair and gave him a quick smile. Dylan asked after a silent moment, "Want to swim?"

"Sure!"

They went swimming in the ocean. Marco saw him strip off his tee and stared at the toned, tanned upper body of the other boy. Dylan raced into the water and swam effortlessly.

He called to him, "Come on Marco!"

A bit self conscious, the younger boy took off his own shirt and heard the blond whistle. Marco dunked him and they roughhoused in the water for a while until it got too cold and they walked out of the water soaked. Dyan pointed out, "Hey, your bruises have healed." Marco looked down and wrapped arms around himself awkwardly. He was so skinny compared to the other.

"Yeah."

The older boy stepped in front of him and gazed at his head. "So has your cut..." He gently ran his thumb over the tiny scar on his forehead and Marco didn't mind it at all. The gesture was comforting. Warm. Dylan pulled away. "Hungry?"

Marco replied, "Starved."

They chowed down on barbecue and laid out on towels to dry off in the sun until the sun began to set in the horizon. The sky had turned a bright pink color. He breathed in the fresh air, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Dylan giving him an purposeful look. The darker boy asked quietly, "Are you checking me out...?," he added silently, _'Not that I would mind.'_

The older boy tilted his head. "Maybe..." He gave him his famous drop dead gorgeous smile. "Or maybe not. . .do you think I was?"

"I was kind of hoping you were."

He realized what he had said and blushed. The blonde grinned.

"Really?"

Marco stammered, smirking, "Maybe. . .m-maybe not." Dylan said not anything but looked back at the sunset, laying his hand over Marco's inattentively. The younger boy noticed this indication and gave him an intent look. Something was stirring in him. "I never got to thank you."

Dylan looked at him."For what?"

"For. . . .saving me at the park, uh, that one time."

The older boy's face grew softhearted. "You don't have to-" Marco stopped him.

"No, you stopped them before something worse could happen." The blond saw sincere gratitude in the Italian boy's eyes and nodded.

"Ok then."

Marco spoke again, "And I'm sorry for yesterday."

"We only could do what we could."

They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Marco turned away at the last second. Dylan asked anxious, "What is it?"

"I just... I was thinking about this dream I had last night."

The older boy turned his head to face him with his eyes stating; _Talk._

Marco's dark eyes were big with discomfort.

"In the dream... I was running from the same people. I went into an alley and saw you on the ground dead. I didn't check, I just knew. Then my Pa comes out of nowhere with this hockey stick and hits me." He shook his head. "I don't know what these dreams mean."

Dylan offered, "Maybe your dreams are just thoughts and feelings you had that day. They're just dreams. They can't hurt you."

Marco looked away, the same wounded look in his eyes.

"But people can."

"Only if you let them. You have to fight back, Marco."

"I. . . .can't."

The older boy insisted, "Yes, you can. If you try. Don't let people get to you, I mean, I experienced the things you have and it took time but I got through it. You can too." Marco glowered.

"You're different! You're brave, you're strong, you aren't afraid of anything!"

"Except for killer whales."

Dylan figured that it was a mistake to joke at that moment when Marco gave him a warning look.

"I have a point. I'm only that way because I have to be. If you want help, Marco... I'll always be here. You can come to me."

The darker boy nodded and a coy smile flickered on his face.

"I'm sorry... I forgot if we were doing something..."

"I'll remind you."

The kiss started out simple enough but soon it was passionate, filled with admiration and fervent longing. Marco didn't care that they were making out in a public beach where anyone could see them. He just didn't care. He was in the arms of _his _boyfriend and it was like true paradise. Marco could momentarily feel Dylan's hands linger around his back. Dreamy pleasure shone in his eyes. It was time to go home. On the way back, a comprehension struck Marco. They had their first kiss, _a real kiss_, and he couldn't stop smiling upon thinking about it.

The older boy dropped him off, giving him a short kiss before leaving.

As Dylan drove home, he felt slightly light-headed and deliriously drunken with exhilaration. It was official. He had fallen for the Italian tenth grader known as Marco Del Rossi. The blond stepped into his cozily lit home and saw that Paige, Spinner, and Hazel were watching a movie in the other room. As he was placing his towel away, his sister appeared, bombarding him with the usual questions.

"...What happened on your date with Marco?"

Spinner called out from the other room, "_Honeybee_! You're missing the best part!"

She answered, "Hold on!" Hazel got interested and watched them instead of the movie. "Well? Are you going to talk or am I going to have to get Mom out here to bug it out of you?"

He looked at her aggravated, "Paige. . ." She crossed her arms, blocking his exit to the stairs. Dylan forewarned, "Don't make me do it." Paige didn't move.

"HEY!" He picked her up roughly and set her behind him, getting onto the steps. She grabbed his arm. "Come on!" Paige pouted and Dylan wanted to rip his hair out... or hers.

"Paige, I mean it! It was... just, a normal date. Okay?"

She smirked, "Uh uh, I saw that silly smile on your face. . Oh my god, my big brother's in LOVE!"

Paige shrieked with enthusiasm, wrapping him into a bear hug. Hazel began screeching along with her as his little sister's best friend yanked Spinner out along with her. Paige hugged her boyfriend. Spinner didn't look too happy that his girlfriend's brother was now officially dating one of his best friends who was a guy. That or it was being in the same room with two screaming girls.

"Oh, wait until I tell Marco-!"

Dylan raised a finger threateningly, "No, you won't say anything to him. I'm being serious, Paige." She waved a hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Dyll."

He didn't like that smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

****

.x.x.

Chapter Ten

.x.x.

Dylan Michalchuk wasn't much of a morning person on Monday. He had spent most of his weekend in his room or training, during which he was thinking deeply about an important subject. He became distracted and stupefied when he was driving with his baby sister to school. By the time they had arrived at the Degrassi Community School, she was screeching at him.

"_My god_, Dylan! What the _hell_ is wrong with you? You nearly _killed _someone, you ran a _stop_ sign, and almost _crashed_ into the car in front of us!"

He banged his fist on the steering wheel, making her jump. "I don't know!" Dylan calmed down enough to carry on, "...I've been thinking a lot about what you said about Marco and I."

"What did I say?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "About being...in love with him. I mean, I don't know if I am. I care about him, I really do-"

"Then you love him," Paige said shortly.

"It's not that simple. I don't even know if he thinks of me like that. Love is a strong word."

She said exasperated, "Ask any of his friends. I know that he likes you in the mushy love way."

"I just can't take your word for it."

"Exactly. Go ask him." He frowned at her. She raised up her hands. "I'm being serious! Just ask him." Dylan looked away uneasy. "This is too creepy. I have never seen you nervous before, or so much." She tried to reassure him. "Pull him aside, or, take him out on another date and casually bring up the subject. I am telling you... that boy is crazy for you. Just as crazy as you are for him."

He smiled, "Thanks," and ruffled her long blonde hair. She stared angrily. "Don't do that." Dylan turned off the engine and they stepped out of the convertible to walk into their school. Around the same moment, Marco had disembarked into the school and met up with Ellie, who had walked alone. She was snapping her rubber bands again.

He gently took her arm and murmured, "What's been stressing you out now?" Ellie jiggled her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm fine."

Marco noticed the sharp edge in her voice. He had been told by her that she had been cutting and was willing to help her get through it.

"I'm being honest, Ell... you haven't been cutting, have you?"

She mumbled under her breath and they were stopped in the hallway by a tall figure. Mr. Raditch looked at her. "Miss Nash, would you please step into my office." It was a statement, not a question.

Ellie asked, pulling her books stiffly against her chest, "What did I do?"

"I believe someone saw you start last week's food fight. Let's go."

She groaned, giving Marco a quick glance before following him. He watched after them, knowing that Raditch would have caught her sooner or later, and felt guilty that she was the only one getting in trouble. Media Immersion, Science, and Lunch passed on and he was on his way to Raditch's office to free Ellie... when he passed his locker hallway and noticed something was peculiar.

His locker door was open.

Bemused, Marco looked around and saw that the several people who were in the hallway was too busy talking and looking through their own lockers. No one looked suspicious. He went to his locker and figured he had left it open. Before Marco could close it, his eyes spotted a black permanent marker on the floor beside his feet. He picked it up and examined it.

This was too weird... why would there be a marker at his locker...?

His heart was skipping. He was dreading to look at the front of his locker.

Slowly, Marco closed the locker door.

The marker dropped right out of his hands and Marco backed away bit by bit, murmuring, "No. . .no. . .no. . . ."

Written in bold letters was: **_We'll Kill you Faggot_**.

Marco bumped into the person behind him and spun around to Jay and his girlfriend Alex. The troublemaker smirked, yelling the younger boy, "_Gonna get ya_!" Marco's pulse was in his throat. The return of deja vu. A phrase from his dreams once again appearing into reality. Completely frightened, Marco ran for his life and heard cackling laughter behind him. He could just see those dark figures behind him, reaching for him... Overwhelmed, blackness captured him.

.x.x.

Ellie Nash left the principal's office, grumbling about two weeks detention. She reached into her book bag on the way out. As she made her way down the hall, something caught her eye. A foot stuck out on the floor just visible behind an open classroom door-frame. She made her way to the entrance of the no longer used classroom and nearly screamed.

Her best friend laid lifeless near the door.

Ellie went to his side and felt his neck. A pulse. But definitely unconscious. She looked out into the hall and saw Spinner strutting down the opposite way. Ellie shrieked, "Spinner, help!"

He looked around wildly then saw her, his usual grin spread on his face, "Hey, what-?" He stopped short of seeing Marco and accused, "...Wh-What did you do to him?"

"I found him like this, you moron! What do we do!"

Spinner put a hand to his head quickly. "Uh, uh, isn't Dylan's locker nearby? I-I'll go get him!"

She felt like kissing the boy.

"Oh, thank you! Hurry, please!" He sprinted away and Ellie called to her best friend fearfully, not moving him in fear of injuring him somehow.

After minutes that seemed like hours, Spinner came sprinting back, following Dylan. The senior bent over, and after a few seconds of checking him out, said, "I think he just passed out, but I think we should get him to the nurse." Ellie and Spinner picked up their things as Dylan carefully took Marco into his arms, carrying him down the hall to the nurse's office. After waiting, the nurse gave everyone the news that he was fine and went to call his parents. Dylan set off to where Marco laid resting and took his smaller hand, stroking it quietly. His blue eyes watched him considerately as time passed.

Ellie surveyed them from her chair and saw Marco's eyes open. She got up to get the nurse and the blond smiled down at him, "Hey Marco."

The younger boy whispered befuddled, "Where am I?"

"Nurse's office. Ellie found you passed out in a classroom."

The darker boy murmured weakly, "_Ell_..."

The male school nurse entered, shooing both Ellie and Dylan out. Spinner appeared beside them, looking grave, "Dude, you guys have to see this." They followed him to Marco's locker who had a crowd of onlookers staring at the words uneasily. The police were surrounding it, keeping students back and teachers were beginning to take charge as the police did their business.

Ellie shook her head. "No wander Marco got so upset. This is horrible. Spinner, did you report this to Raditch?"

"Yeah, he couldn't believe it either."

She looked over to Dylan, who was clenching his fists and silently fuming. Ellie looked at Spinner, who was frowning deeply at the words on the locker. She sighed, saying nothing.

After resting for a few hours, Marco was soon feeling better enough to walk around the house. He heard the doorbell rang. He called, "I'll get it," and answered the front door. Standing on the doorstep was two police officers, a pudgier looking man and the blonde woman who had helped Marco when he was first attacked.

She smiled at her, shaking his hand, "Marco Del Rossi?"

He nodded, as his mother appeared beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder protectively, "Can we help you?"

"Hello, I am Officer Jennings and this is my assistant Officer Salmon. May we come inside?"

Marco's mom let them in and offered refreshments. They politely asked for water. Offer Jennings said aloud, "I am one of the police officers that is working on your son's case. We came to inform you that we have caught the people responsible for both attacks and the locker vandalizing. They were all apprehended this afternoon and confessed under prosecution. They were former seniors at Degrassi Community School two years ago and had managed to find a passageway in and out of the school. They confessed to this as well."

Mrs. Del Rossi burst into happy tears and hugged Marco tightly. He was numb. Those creeps were caught... it was over! The realization hit him and he smiled.

"Ma, I need to go make a phone call."

"Of course, darling. I will handle this."

With a new burst of energy, Marco rushed to the nearest telephone and dialed up Ellie.

"Hello?"

"Ell, it's me."

"Marco! Oh my god, how are you? How are you feeling? Everyone has been talking about you all day!'

"I'm great. I have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"The best! The guys who wrote on my locker and got me in the park where caught. The police just got here to tell us."

"That is _so_ great! Oh, we have to celebrate! Can you meet me at the Dot in five?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

He was about to leave the house but decided to call one other person.

"Michalchuks."

"Is Dylan there?"

"This is he."

"Hey, it's Marco."

"Marco, hey. Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I'm going over to the Dot with Ellie for a celebration. The police caught the guys."

"Really? Marco, that's great!"

"Yeah.. .did you want to come meet me there?"

"Sure. See you there."

"Ciao."

Marco shook his head grinning and told his Ma where he was going. He grabbed his jacket, sprinting out of the house. This was excellent. No longer he had to look over his shoulder in fear. No longer did he have to have horrible nightmares about those people coming to get him. Life just had a drastic change. Marco rushed to the Dot Grill in no time and saw Ellie sitting in a table by the windows. He walked in and she had ran from her chair, nearly knocking it over in the process, grinning from ear to ear. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Sean with me," she said.

As if on cue, the Grade 9 appeared beside her. He nodded his head towards Marco in a greeting. Marco was a bit uncomfortable around him especially since Sean had left his ring of friends for gang-bangers. As if the other boy was reading his mind, Sean spoke up, "No need to be nervous around me. I saw what Jay did. That wasn't cool, man. I'm sorry."

El"Sean got into a fight with him because he saw Jay acting like a moron." She touched the cut lip on his face gently and he smiled at her warmly, wrapping his arms around her thin shoulders affectionately. Marco smiled inwardly. They did make a cute couple. Sean kept Ellie from being depressed. Ellie kept Sean's emotions under control and brought out his good qualities.

Just before everyone could go sit down, the entrance of the Dot Grill was thrown open and Dylan Michalchuk raced in, looking around promptly. His blue eyes met Marco's dark brown and the senior boy hurried over, taking the younger boy into his arms, and spinning around blissfully. Marco felt his lips press against his own and that carelessness ecstasy covered him immediately. His boyfriend seemed _very_ happy to see him and pulled away, watching him with smiling eyes. Marco snapped out of a trance-like state and found that Ellie, Sean, and mostly everyone in the Dot was watching them.

He flushed, turning to his best friend.

"I...um, hope you don't mind that I brought Dylan here."

Ellie held back her laughter.

"No, not at all. Actually, I think Sean and I might go catch a movie. We'll leave you two alone. So, I'll see you in school?"

Sean gave her an adorable confused look and she tugged his arm, leading him out and waving back at Marco before leaving.

Dylan got his attention back by saying quietly, embarrassed, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Marco shook his head, worry shining in his eyes.

"No, no, you didn't embarrass me!"

The blond began chuckling, mostly out of relief, and laced his large fingers through the smaller. "Wanna go for a walk?" Marco nodded gratefully and they walked down some streets.

"So, did they really catch the creeps?"

"Yep. You have no idea how happy or how thankful I am. This has to be the best day of my life!" Dylan gave him a smile and Marco looked down, "Well...the best day had to be when I met you."

The older boy cooed, "Awww, that's so sweet of you Marco." The younger boy blushed, and pushed him playfully.

Their walk continued for a little while before Dylan asked, "There's that formal dance coming up. Did...you want to go with me?"

The darker boy stopped walking, biting his lower lip a moment before saying, "Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

****

.x.x.

Chapter Eleven

.x.x.

"...No, I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Marco winced at the accusation his boyfriend's voice, gripping the telephone tighter in his hand.

"Dylan, my Pa is coming home tonight. Ma and I have to be there when the police come. They'll decide whether he stays or goes this time. Pa refuses to go to a public court because he says he's already ashamed of what his family was reduced to. Please."

"You waited until a few minutes before the dance to tell me this?"

"I really am sorry." Silence.

"...Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Goodbye."

The Italian boy wanted to bash his own head into the nearby wall. He felt like such a jerk for canceling their date at the last minute. It was _such _a jerky thing to do. Marco looked across his bedroom breifly and his eyes hidden behind his reading glasses caught a picture frame sitting on his desk. It was one that Dylan took when they were at the beach. It was a bit blurry and unfocused (the blonde really was a bad photographer) but it was sweet. Marco smiled to himself a moment before realizing that Dylan probably hated him now. Ahh. Hed bashing was needed.

Looking out his bedroom window, he saw that two police cars pulled into his driveway. Marco locked up his window and stepped downstairs. The previous police officers and a new one entered with his blank-faced Papa. The young boy swallowed hard and walked past them. The police gave him a smile and his Father shot daggers at him with his sinister eyes. Furious eyes.

He turned away and they got drinks before starting. Everyone sat in the living room. Officer Jennings did the talking. She seemed to be the leader of the group. "We have talked to the judge working on Marco's case. On Saturday, he came to the conclusion that Mr. Dante Del Rossi will no longer be in custody of his son. He also isn't allowed within one hundred feet of the residential area after today. The paperwork is here so you may all know the limitations and regulations of this decision." Marco's parents took turns looking through things and Marco sat in the corner, trying to stand out.

Officer Jennings asked, "Marco, if you wanted to look-"

"No thanks. I'm going to go upstairs." She nodded in his direction, and he thankfully left the room, unnerved by the heated stare of his Father behind him. Marco shut his bedroom door and settled into an upright fetal position, taking deep breathes to calm his racing heart. What was he expecting? His Pa to suddenly start beating him?

He raised his head and saw the picture frame, snatching it from the desk. He held it close and vaguely remembered what fun they had. It had been a perfect day. Dylan meant so much to him. He couldn't bear losing him for anything. Marco's doorknob rattled and his heart throbbed jumpily as his Father stepped into his room. His expression read that of surprise when he saw his son holding a picture to his chest, of his own son and the blond senior. Then it turned to revulsion.

The boy said quickly, placing it away, "Pa..."

"Shut up."

Marco's mouth clamped shut as his Father paced the room, eerily calm. "How could you this to us? After all we've done for you, Marco. You have disgraced our family-"

"I don't want to hear it, Papa," Marco said abruptly, his voice stronger than he felt, "I'm gay. You'll have to accept it one day."

His Father lashed out, striking him across the face. Marco fell back onto his bed, his glasses askew.

"I said shut up. I'll beat it out of you if I have to, but I will NOT have a _faggot_ for a son." His voice was icy cold.

His son looked up, murmuring, "...But you do. And if you lay another hand on me, I'm sure the police downstairs would _love _to lock you up forever."

Mr. Del Rossi turned the brightest purple, not even suppressing his anger as he threw a fist at him. Marco dodged it out of luck and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door into the chilly air. He stopped running when he saw the Degrassi Community School lights in the distance. The dance... it was still going on. Marco looked at what he was wearing; comfy black sweats, a bright red tee, and socks. He didn't even have shoes or a jacket on. But it was much safer than returning home. Letting out a puffy white cloud of breath, he entered through the entrance and went to where crowds of formally dressed students were bobbing to the music. A few people stared openly at his informal appearance.

Marco made his way through a small crowd and he spotted Ellie dancing with Sean. They seemed extremely happy and very cozy together. Sean was as formal as he could dress and Ellie, in his opinion, looked very beautiful that night. She was dressed in a dark red dress, her hair tied up, and accessorized in a very Ellie-ish way.

Marco didn't want to bother her so he turned away and accidentally bumped into Paige, of all people. She eyed him, stating, "What is this, a clothing protest of some kind?"

"Haha, Paige," he replied wryly, "I always did love your sense of humor."

"I know you do. So, why did you dump Dylan?"

"I didn't mean to..." Marco frowned. "Why, is he here?"

She tilted her blonde head towards the other end of the gym. "Yeah, he came with some friends. Are you going to go talk to him?" He nodded.

"I think I-" Spinner, Jimmy, and Craig appeared from the side, interrupting him. Spinner kissed Paige's cheek, calling her something '_PumpkinBunny_'.

Craig made a face. "Someone gag me, please." They laughed as Spinner glared wordlessly.

"What's with the outfit, dude?" Jimmy asked. Marco rolled his eyes.

"I came here last minute, okay? Drop it." His friend shrugged and the guys began talking as Paige left to find Hazel and Craig wandered away.

Jimmy laughed. "You guys remember the senior dance?" Spinner groaned.

"Dude, don't remind me. That was so embarrassing." Marco smirked.

"I thought it was funny." Spinner fake-laughed angrily.

"You would. You won those tickets while Jimmy and I got jipped."

"Hey, I couldn't help it that Jimmy had on the wrong kind of pants and you couldn't dance." In retaliation for that comment, Jimmy and Spinner both gave him rough noogies on the head and Marco pushed them away, laughing, "I'll see you around!" He walked away. Down the way, Dylan sat around with some of his heart began beating with anticipation and he walked up to him.

Dylan saw him and a slow smile worked over his features. One of the bigger guys said rudely, "Hey, Dylan, it's your _boyfriend!_ I didn't know you dated twelve-year-olds!" As he chuckled as if it was the funniest thing in the world, and when no one joined him, Dylan had already rounded on him.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Stan. I seen to recall you dating someone from the middle school." The prick, known as Stan, shrank back. Dylan rolled his eyes and took Marco aside, "I'm sorry about that-" A smile appeared on his tanned face. "...Hey, I didn't know you wore glasses."

The younger boy blushed, touching them timorously. "O-Only for reading...I forgot to take them off."

"I didn't think you were coming," He gave Marco an allover glance, adding, "or that you were boycotting the formal-dress-code of the dance."

"Why does everyone think I'm up to something? Coming here was a last minute decision." Marco asked nervously, "So... do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you Marco."

The younger boy couldn't fight back a grin.

"If you danced with me, you'll make my night worthwhile."

"That I can do... _boyfriend_." They locked arms around each other and Marco press his lips together in excitement. This was truly wonderful. Here he was, at the dance with everyone he cared for, and away from his Father. Their silence was broken by random people running to get out of the gym. Marco pulled himself away from Dylan's arms and asked softly to him, "What's going on?"

In the distance, sirens. Marco jogged to the entrance of Degrassi where the police cars were. Everyone at the dance was watching the officers. His Mother climbed out of a cop car. Oh, _shit_, they were looking for him! He felt Dylan brush behind him and Marco turned to him, looking very guilty. The senior read his eyes and took him by the shoulders, leading him out to the police car.

Mrs. Del Rossi embraced Marco. "Darling, what on Earth were you doing? We thought that you had ran away!"

He looked unemotionally at the car door where his Father sat hiding.

"I did."

She followed his line-of-vision. A stiff mask fell over her face. "...I see." Marco looked away, addressing at his boyfriend.

"Sorry Dylan, I think I need to do some explaining."

"See you in school, Marco."

The younger boy left with his Mother and sat in his room, skipping dinner. The telephone rang and he answered it first.

"Hello, Del Rossi residence?"

"Marco, it's Ellie."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I saw you at the dance, and so did everyone else."

"_Great_..."

"What was going on with the cops?"

"I wasn't suppose to go to the dance because the people working on my 'case' were deciding what to do with my Pa-"

"What did they say?"

"They said he couldn't be around us anymore, and when I was up in my room he tried to hit me when we were talking and... I ran to the dance."

"Oh... _Marco_-"

"I'm fine, really." Marco heard someone knocking on his door and took his phone downstairs, going to the front door. When he opened it, he felt cold raindrops falling, and a tall figure was standing on his doormat. Dylan Michalchuk, his face wet with rain and tears. The other boy murmured into the telephone, not taking his eyes away from the older boy, "Ell, I have to go now."

He hung up and asked, "Dylan?" When he didn't answer, Marco lead him in. Dylan's s body started shaking with sobs. Marco could not nothing but stare horrified.

"What's wrong? Dylan, talk to me...please..."

The blond boy mumbled into his hands, "My parents were riding back from a party and some drunk _idiot _hit them. They're in the hospital. Paige and I went to see them... I couldn't handle it and drove off. I wasn't thinking straight. Your name popped into my head."

Marco touched his shoulder comfortingly and whispered, "What about Paige? She can't be left alone there."

Dylan wiped his red eyes stiffly. "You're right, what was I thinking? Marco, do you think-?"

"You and your sister are welcome to stay for however long you want." Marco turned his head to his Mother, who was standing by the doorway and holding a pasta bowl in her hands.

He smiled at her gratefully and Dylan nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Del Rossi."

She insisted, throwing her thick arms around him for a hug, "No, dearie, call me Tessa."

Dylan shot a thankful look at Marco and left the house. Marco glanced at his Ma.

"...I always thought you would side with Pa."

She grinned, not offended, "You are my son. I would never hurt you like your Papa would. I love you. I guess I am not so conventional, am I?" He laughed at their shared joke. Marco was glad that his Mother went against her traditional Italian beliefs just for him. "Dinner will be soon, Marco."

He waited for Dylan's convertible to pull up. Both Michalchuk siblings walked in through the front. Marco hugged Paige, trying to give her some comfort, and she didn't respond but didn't pull away. He let them in, telling them that they would be staying in the extra room upstairs. They ate, little conversation struck up during dinner. Everyone went upstairs. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Marco awoke from a light sleep to noises coming from the next room. He got up from his bed and peeked into the spare bedroom where Dylan was sitting on the bed wide awake and Paige was fast asleep.

Marco gestured him out of the room and whispered, "What's going on?" The blond ran a hand over his hair.

"I can't sleep."

"Want to go get something to drink?" They went into the downstairs kitchen, pouring some apple juice in some cups. Marco questioned lightly, "...Did you want to talk?"

The senior shook his head, smiling to humor him, "Nah. I'm alright. Just some normal nighttime insomnia." Marco smiled back.

"This feels weird. You're usually the one who comforts me. I feel as if the roles were switched for a moment there." Dylan smirked then yawned.

"Well, I think I can get back to sleep now." They shuffled up the stairs. The blond murmured as they stopped climbing, "You wouldn't know it but Paige snores in her sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell her I told you."

The younger boy said absently, "Well, if you don't want to sleep in that room... you can sleep in mine. I can sleep on the floor in that room. I'm sure I can sleep through snores."

"No, I don't want to push you out of your own room because I'm having trouble sleeping."

Marco persisted, "Please, I wouldn't mind."

"I think you would."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor in my room and you can take my bed."

"But it's your bed," Dylan countered, "you should sleep in it."

"But you're my guest."

"But it wouldn't-"

Marco interrupted, "Okay, since we can't agree, I'll take the downstairs couch."

"I have a better idea, why don't we both take the bed?"

The younger boy felt his breathing stop a second and his heart fluttered.

"Are you sure...?"

"It's no big deal. I've bunked with other people before."

Half of Marco was terrified and the other half wanted this to be a big deal. His face turned bright red thankfully being hidden the dark of his house.

Dylan asked further, "Would you mind?"

"N-No."

In the bedroom, Marco watched as Dylan slipped under the covers. Marco stayed on the far edge, careful not to make any body contact though the idea was somewhat appealing to him. He was still awake when the senior turned over to him and asked softly, "...What is it?" Marco turned his brown eyes to blue, a hidden message passing from one boy to the other.

"Oh." Dylan moved closer to him. Marco snuggled against the curve of his muscular body, smiling satisfied. The blonde cuddled him closer, and felt the tinkle of the other boy's dark hair under his chin.

After a few minutes, Marco said so quietly, "I love you."

The other boy mumbled something in his ear but before Marco could make it out, sleep had finally gotten a hold of them both.


	12. Chapter 12

****

.x.x.

Chapter Twelve

.x.x.

Sunshine hit his face and made it warm. Marco's eyes squinted, adjusting to the sudden light. He rolled over on his bed, expecting Dylan on the other side of the bed. He wasn't there. Slightly perplexed, he sat up and looked around his neat bedroom before the door opened with a soft _thump._ The senior entered, holding out two trays of breakfast in his hands.

Marco frowned. "What's going on?"

"Well, Paige and I woke up around five this morning and we decided to make breakfast for everyone. She's giving your Mom hers. Do you mind if Paige eats with us in here?"

The younger boy shook his head and was given pancakes and eggs. He said surprised, "I didn't know we had pancake mix in this house."

Dylan smiled at him. "You didn't. I ran out and got some. Did you sleep well?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

He gave a one-arm shrug, a strange little characteristic Marco had seen in him lately.

"I slept fine, Kitten, thanks for asking."

The darker boy almost choked on his eggs, flushing bright red. "Uh...huh?"

"_Kitten?_ Argh, please..." The female Michalchuk stood by the bedroom doorway in pink drawstring pajamas and looking even pleasant without her makeup.

Dylan smiled wider. "Don't you think it's cute? I was thinking that Marco and I should give each other nicknames. It fits him perfectly, shy, cute, _very _playful..." Marco turned the brightest red and Paige made a face. The blond boy laughed. The younger boy cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh, you can come in, Paige."

She shot him a friendly look and sat on the floor near the bed, muttering, "Just as long as you two don't start making out randomly, I can keep my food down."

"Someone's been getting in the Spinner mood recently."

"Oh no, believe me, Dyll, I think that it's absolutely sweet to see you both together but not every second of the day."

He obliged her with a grin, "Well, I can't ensure your statement."

This time, Marco did choked on his food and the blonde girl looked at him concerned, "Are you alright hon?" He stopped, getting up.

"Yeah, I...um, I...yeah." Marco walked out into the hallway and sat on the stairs for a little bit before his boyfriend joined him.

Dylan said, "I'm sorry for freaking you out back there."

Marco remarked weakly, "I wasn't freaked." The senior gave him a knowing look. "O-Okay, maybe I was, but you were only fooling around. You know just being the jerk you are." The blonde grinned and teasingly punched his arm. The younger boy retaliated by giving him a firm kiss. As it ended, Marco asked quietly, "Are you going to school?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to visit my parents then head home with Paige. You don't mind?"

Marco shook his head, "No, I don't mind."

The blonde gave him a small peck on the cheek before heading to the spare bedroom and the other boy changed for school. He got a ride from his Ma and walked in to see Ellie standing at his locker, worry etched in her face. As soon as she saw him, she demanded, "What happened to you last night?"

Marco was befuddled.

"What do you mean?"

"I called you and all of a sudden you hung up on me. What the hell happened?"

Comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh. Right. Dylan and Paige stayed over at my house. Their parents are in the hospital."

She looked less angry. "Why?"

"Someone hit them when they were driving home. Anymore dumb questions?"

Ellie looked ashamed. "How are they doing?"

"They seem alright this morning. I was just shocked when Dylan came to my door crying. I'm sorry I blew you off." She shook her head.

"Forget about it Marco. No problem." She smirked, "So, did you and Dylan have fun at this sleepover?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened, El." Ellie slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Whatever. Come on, class is about to start."

They walked into Mrs. Kwan's class. After the bell rang, their stern-faced teacher said aloud, "Calm down everyone. You all should remember that today we would read aloud our poems that we were suppose to have finished last night." Marco heard a snapping and looked down the row of desks to Ellie looking down and snapping those rubber bands on her wrists. He caught her eye and she ignored him, raising her hand. Mrs. Kwan raised her eyebrows. "Are you volunteering Ellie?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted permission to use the washroom."

The teacher nodded and she got up too fast, snatching her book bag with her. Marco watched her leave and after a few seconds, raised his hand too. The woman looked irritated. "Restroom too?" He nodded and got her permission, racing out of the classroom. Marco went up to the nearest girls bathroom and didn't bother knocking, just bursting in. What he saw horrified him.

Ellie leaned over one of the sinks, gliding her pointed compass over her arm. Sticky red slowly trickled into the ceramic white. But the noise he had made caused her to jump, making a deeper cut and droplets of blood gushed onto the floor. Her face went pale and he caught her around the waist as she sunk to the floor in a heap. Marco took off his extra shirt and pressed against the wound, bringing her closer. She began weeping against his chest and he used his free hand to set on the back of her head, rocking her slightly as if she was a child.

"_Shh_, El, it will be ok. You'll be ok."

He licked his lips, wanting to cry himself. Gods, he didn't even know that she was still doing this to herself. He should have known, dammit... he was her best friend and he couldn't even stop this! Marco did feel several tears trickle down his face and kept a firm hand on the seeping red cloth. He whispered, "How long, El, how long?"

.x.x.

They were sitting in the nurse's office when the lunch bell rang, Ellie in the right hand chair, Marco in the left. He looked at her. She was tracing her gauze bandage on her upper arm. Marco looked at the fading scars, healing pink scars, and the fresh wounds on her arms. They had made her take off her stockings to see the scars on her lower legs and ankles.

The cuts were gruesome and at the same time fascinating.

Still in a state of shock, he said to her, "Ellie, why?" She avoided his eyes, her face was smudged with her black eyeliner.

"Because... it felt..._ good._"

The red-haired girl felt him take her hand and finally looked at him. Marco murmured, "I don't understand why..." Ellie shook her head, her face turning stony.

"Of course you wouldn't."

He began crying softly and her heart broke at the sight of him."El, I love you. I love you, and you're hurting yourself. I'm scared to lose you." Ellie began crying too and they hugged each other, crying out of desperation and sadness. After the tears stopped, Marco whispered, "Promise me something... that you won't take it too far. That you'll stop and think how much you mean to everyone. To Sean. To your parents. To me." She sniffled, looking down. "Please... Ellie..._ please_..."

Ellie sobbed, "I can', Marco, I can't stop!" She ran from the nurse's office and he stared helplessly then burying his face into his hands. When the school nurse came back to check on them, Marco told him what happened and some teachers were sent around the school, looking for her. He was told to go back to class and that they would send her home once they found her.

Marco went to the last few minutes of lunch, having no appetite whatsoever.

He lay his head down on the table and found himself feeling very exhausted so he assumed once he woke up from a long power nap. The final bell had rung, ending school for the day and Marco dragged himself through the crowds of students, walking home. His Ma had came up to him later, demanding an explanation for the phone call she had gotten about him skipping some classes. Marco told her the truth and she went easy on him, looking a little worried for his best friend. His friends called him. Ellie didn't. He talked a little bit but really just wanted to be alone, to think, sort his thoughts about today. Marco laid on his back, on his bed, staring up numbly at the ceiling when someone stepped into his bedroom.

Marco rolled his eyes slightly and said faintly to Dylan, "What do you want?"

The blond answered, "I left my jacket here. Came to get it back before my hockey practice." He took it up and looked at Marco who did not acknowledge him in any way. "Can I ask what's wrong?"

"You can. I can't guarantee an answer."

A little frustrated with his behavior, Dylan frowned, going to the door to leave. Before he could the doorknob, Marco murmured, "I thought today would be a good day, you know. Nothing would go wrong." He shook his head slightly, his dark hair ruffling against the blankets. "I found Ellie in the bathroom cutting herself. When I saw her bleeding, when I saw her scars and all the shit she did to herself... I was scared. Dylan, I didn't know! I'm her best friend, I couldn't even figure it out. She was crying for help right in front my face and I couldn't even see it."

The younger boy bit his lower lip, holding back tears, waiting for Dylan to say something. Silence passed between them. The blond boy dropped the jacket on the floor and sat down on the bed. Marco looked up to comforting blue eyes above him and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, getting up and burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "What about your practice?"

The senior said seriously, "Screw practice. This is more important to me." Marco let soundless tears fall and Dylan stayed with him.

As time passed, the blond watched the other fall asleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake him, he gently set his Marco's head on the pillows. Dylan saw the wetness of Marco's face and brushed them away. His tears reminded him of raindrops. When they came, noisy or not, they were fragile and warm against his fingers even if had been awhile when they spilled. He thought about last night and how wonderful it was to fall asleep with Marco in his arms. It had been the best night he had had in a while. He thought about that morning, how gorgeous Marco looked when he was deeply asleep, and how much he didn't want to leave the moment. He remembered what Marco had said to him before sleep came. Dylan fought back a smile. It wasn't an official, but it sure felt nice.

He said his thanks to Mrs. Del Rossi and left without his hockey jacket. It laid cozily wrapped around Marco.


	13. Chapter 13

**.x.x.**

****

Chapter Thirteen

.x.x.

There she was.

Wearing the regular black skirt and white shirt, her heavy arm warmers and hose covering her inflicted wounds. It had been a week since the cutting incident and Ellie Nash was back in classes. He observed her as Ashley Kerwin talked to her. The two girls walked down the hallway in the distance. They stopped and hugged a moment before Ashley left into the streaming crowd of busy students. His best friend's hazel eyes scanned over to his dark brown eyes. Their faces blank and they did not move.

Sean Cameron walked over to her, taking her away and Marco watched again as his best friend began walking away. In Ms. Hatzilako's science class, Marco read the handout about a new project. It was in-class with a partner chosen by the teacher. The name written down beside his was Ellie Nash.

He looked up as the redhead sat down beside him, ignoring him completely. They started without saying anything and worked separately. Then the time came when Marco asked, "Ellie, pass me the beaker." She acted like she didn't hear him and he said a little more forcefully, "Do you want to get a good grade on this or not?" She gave up and handed it over, but it slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor, breaking into pieces. Ellie rushed to the floor frantically and accidentally scratched her bare finger against a jagged piece of glass. She hissed in pain and Marco saw the cut. Ellie noticed him looking and waited for something to happen. He reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a Band-Aid, gently wrapped it around her finger.

She made eye contact with him after and whispered, "How did you know?"

"Her secret stash of first aid stuff was always in that drawer. Only a few of us know about it."

A smile appeared on her face and they began picking up the glass carefully and throwing it in the garbage. Both of them worked on the project together without problems and it seemed all was forgiven and forgotten between them. When the bell rang, ending the class hour, Ellie hugged him. He asked quietly, "How have you been doing?"

She said genuinely, "Better."

Marco touched her arm and left her. While a six minute break time passed. He went into the senior edge of the hallway and smiled as his eyes found Dylan, who was leaning against his locker. He looked so comfortable where he was, and so at ease. His friends were a few lockers down, joking around and tossing a football around, purposely hitting each other in the head.

The blond boy saw him and grinned, "Marco... hey."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Not much. My parents went to my game. You should have seen my Mom, she was crazy. Louder cheerleader than Paige." Marco let out a laugh and Dylan added, "I wish you could have been there." Blue eyes peeked over at him and Marco leaned his head on a locker, trying to look innocent. It worked. Dylan fell under his charms. The blond pulled him to his side and kissed the top of his fashionably tousled head, "You can make it up to me by coming over tonight and eating dinner."

Marco smiled. "I can do that."

"Good, then I'll drive you over after school. See you." The senior gave him a final grin before taking off.

Marco was about to turn away when the guy named Stan walked over, cracking his knuckles. He frowned down at Marco. "I wouldn't get too cozy seeing Dylan." He put on an emotionless face.

"Why not?"

"He's leaving next year, going to college and all, he doesn't need to be tied down by a relationship with a tenth grader. I'm only looking out for my friend. I won't see him being held back from his dreams by a puny runt who knows nothing about him." The last sentence hit him hardest and Stan left, glaring at him. A bit shaken, Marco left too.

On the drive over to the house, Dylan had noticed his quiet manner and asked smiling, "Something wrong, Kitten?"

Marco cringed at the nickname and murmured, "Dylan, you'll be leaving next year. And I'll still be in high school." He didn't have to explain further. The other boy could see it in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving. It doesn't mean I have to stop dating you."

The younger boy wanted to believe him so much that he pushed aside any second thoughts and turned to him, "Really?"

"Yes, come on, dinner's gonna start without us."

Marco smiled and they exited the car, entering the large house. Paige had gone to the movies with Spinner and Hazel. A fully recovered Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk greeted Marco with a different friendliness and curtsy, so different from the coldness and indifference he had experienced firsthand. Where he sat was across from an empty chair.

Mrs. Michalchuk said to her son, "Stop, honey, we're waiting for another guest." Dylan looked confused.

"Who? Everyone's here." The front door burst open and his parents rushed out into the hallway. Marco leaned out of his chair, poking his head out to see the top of a red head.

_'Oh damn, not him.'_

He stretched out a little more and lost balance, his chair and himself crashing to the floor with a _thunk._

His boyfriend ran from the other side of the table and took his hand, heaving him up, "Are you alright?"

Marco saw that everyone was staring at him and he mumbled, "Yeah." Dinner finally started and Marco was sitting right across from Mikey Gerry. This guy was giving him strange and pointed looks and Marco was getting very uncomfortable around him. As dinner ended and dessert was being made, the younger boy went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He had left the door open slightly and saw that Mikey was standing in the doorway, watching him in an almost rapacious way. Marco nodded his head towards him, heart pounding with nervousness. This guy was seriously creeping him out.

"Hello, Marco. I guess you didn't expect me to show up, huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

Mikey looked thoughtful. "You don't have to worry about me taking Dylan. I'm not interested in him. I mean, I'm gay, but he's not my type." Marco was relieved.

He smiled to himself as he placed away a hand towel. "So, who are you interested in?" Marco regretted asking immediately. Mikey's green eyes flashing.

"You."

"Uh..."

Before Marco could move another inch from the sink, as the other stepped inside, Mikey had placed his lips over his. Marco's stomach lurched in panic and disgust. He couldn't move in an inch pinned up against a wall with a guy he didn't even like. By some horrible chance of fate and unknown to both of them, Dylan had passed by, staring in on the scene. To him, it looked like Marco had been enjoying it. It sickened him to see his boyfriend being touched and kissed by someone else, instead of lashing out in anger, he stormed away.

Summoning the strength, Marco shoved Mikey away and snapped, "What the _hell _do you think you're doing? I'm _dating_ someone, just... stay away from me!"

He raced out of the bathroom and tried to find Dylan. Maybe he could the beat the shit out of Mikey for him. Mr. Michalchuk was in the kitchen, holding out a large tub of pudding, "Dessert's ready."

"Have you seen Dylan?"

"Yes, he's in the living room with Tom."

_'Tom? TOM? _The_ Tom that was related to that slutbag Mikey?'_

Mr. Michalchuk added absently, "Oh, go ahead and ask Tom if he wants to stay for dessert." Marco sprinted into the living room and could have died right there. _H__is_ Dylan and Tom were kissing! He placed a hand over his mouth in horror and held back the urge to throw up that threaten to spill from his throat. The world was spinning... this couldn't be true. Dylan loves him... doesn't he?

Just as Marco was considering going back to the bathroom, to actually vomit, Mikey came in and exclaimed, "What the hell's going on?"

The two boys pulled away, Dylan looking aghast and Tom looking shocked. The blond saw Marco and murmured, "...Marco-"

"I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," he stammered, "when I saw you and Mikey, I just..."

The younger boy asked in a whisper, "...You saw that?"

Dylan looked angry. "Yeah. Yeah I did. I can't believe you would go behind my back like that. How long have you seeing Mikey?"

Marco yelled, "_Never_! He kissed _me_! I wanted nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah, right, from where I was standing, it looked like you weren't too upset about!"

"YOU SHOULD TALK! I WANTED TO THROW UP WHEN I SAW YOU!"

"SO DID I!"

"YOU REALLY THINK I'D GO BEHIND YOUR BACK TO SEE MIKEY? HOW DENSE ARE YOU, DYLAN? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS JUST MAKING OUT WITH YOUR SO-CALLED 'FRIEND'!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS HIM!"

They continued screaming things at each other and Marco finally had enough. He ran home. Flying past houses and brush, tMarco reached his house. He pounded up the stairs and went into his bedroom, throwing open his desk drawers. All the writing he had of Dylan and pictures of them together, in his fury and resentment, he ripped them into pieces. Hot tears rolled down his face as Marco threw them away and collapsed, crying until he gagged.

This had to be the end. There was no way that this could be ordinary pain. The words... agony, torture, and _suffering..._ couldn't describe how he was feeling.

Marco couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight.

He fell asleep, on the carpet of his bedroom, gasping and choking on this betrayal.

* * *

A/N: Just so if you are wondering how Tom got there, he was picking up Mikey. WHAT's GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? Ahh, I'm gonna be flamed! -hides-ducks-


	14. Chapter 14

****

.x.x.

Chapter Fourteen

.x.x.

This sucked. Life sucked. Marco Del Rossi slammed open the doors to the Degrassi school, pushing and plowing carelessly through innocent passerbys. He didn't care, he wasn't in a good mood. A few days had passed since the dinner at the Michalchuk's house and as far as anyone was concerned, he and Dylan hadn't spoke to each other. Marco didn't care that he was pitching people out of his way and he thundered to his locker, violently chucking it open and grabbing the books he needed for the day.

Ellie's voice floated somewhere behind him, "Marco?"

He muttered, zipping up his book bag, "Hey."

"Marco, what's up? You seem a little..."

Marco looked at her, ferocity in his eyes, "...Pissed off."

Ellie asked carefully, "About?"

He barked at her, the loathing in his voice surprised her, "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Marco began walking away and Ellie breathed, following him, "Whoa. I don't know what's got into you, but I hope it passes soon. Because it's becoming a little scary." Even though he was shorter than her, he suddenly spun around and backed her into a row of lockers.

With wide eyes, she watched as Marco whispered lowly, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone." He calmly began strolling away and she gaped. This was a side of Marco Del Rossi that she never seen or wanted to see. He was violently angry about something, and she decided to take his advice and left him alone for a while.

Marco passed Jimmy's locker where Craig, Spin, and the Jimster himself hung out.

Jimmy asked, "Hey, Del Rossi, what's-?" He felt the tension and built-up anger surrounded the smaller Italian boy and finished weakly, "-up?"

Marco's thoughts screamed _'Why didn't everyone just leave him the hell alone?'_ He said darkly, "I'm good."

Craig looked at him, a little uneasy, "Are you sure man?"

Marco's voice deepened with irritation, "I said, I'm good. What are you, hard of hearing?" His friends exchanged looks of disbelief and he walked away. It went on like that for the rest of the day. Marco managed not to lose his patience and avoided the senior hallway. He ate alone at lunch and during fifth period he went to his locker. Unfortunately, Jay's locker was nearby. He and his friend Towerz watched from the opposite side of the hallways. Marco was about to turn away when he heard Jay say loudly, "Oh look, it's _Homochuk's boyfriend_."

The gang-banger came right up to his face to harass him. Oh, the nerve. "I saw you two in the park. You like kissing guys, do you faggot?" Towerz snickered.

Marco's anger had just intensified by ten times "

I'm _not _in the mood today, Jay."

"Oh. It looks like I'm upsetting the faggot. What, _faggot_, are you going to go _cry_ to your boyfriend?"

Marco growled, "I mean it."

Jay raised his hands in mock terror. "Ooo, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do, give me your _disease_?" He shoved Marco against his locker and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. It echoed down the hallway. Something in Marco broke. Something else did break too. Before anyone could register the sudden motion, Jay was sliding across the floor and holding his bleeding nose. Towerz was running down the hall. Marco was standing over him. He had gotten Jay right in the face with his fist and now the senior was staring at him like he was a lunatic, nose bleeding all over the place.

Marco saw the red and ran for it.

Somewhere on the other side of the building, Dylan Michalchuk was cleaning out his locker of trash. Particularly, old test papers and broken binders. He shut his locker door and saw Stan running down the hall, eyes looking right at him. The overweight senior slowed to a stop, trying to catch his breath. Dylan frowned, "What's going on?"

"That...kid you're seeing- Marco. He...beat up Jay."

"He what?" That did not sound like Marco.

Stan gasped, "Don saw...from across the hall...that Jay was provoking him and that...Marco was getting angry. He punched him square...in the face. Blood's everywhere. Marco ran for it. Jay's in the principal's office...probably giving Raditich some bullshit story of his own. Don's...heading down there to..."

Dylan didn't bother to hear the rest.

If anyone would have watched Marco, they would have seen him go into the library and sit in a corner, quiet as a mouse. All of the anger inside him was gone replaced by a hollow emptiness. He wanted to apologize to everyone for how he acted, but he was hurting within. Hurting a lot. They wouldn't understand why. A few moments passed and Marco was still in the corner, once in a while someone passing through would look at him but would turn away immediately. Maybe they heard what happened. Marco was a little shaken by the fact he actually hit someone.

It frightened him. He didn't want to be like his Father. To lose his temper like that. That wasn't like himself. Marco knew he was going to pay consequences so how. A pair of eyes were on him. Marco looked sideways to Dylan who was standing just outside the entrance. The younger boy looked back to his knees. "You heard?"

"Yeah."

A long moment of silence passed between them. Suddenly, Dylan tossed a icepack at Marco. He caught it easily and placed it on his swollen fist. Then looked back to say thanks.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Later, Marco did have consequences for his actions. A week's detention for attacking another student and Jay had one too for provoking and assaulting. Marco's mom was very disappointed in him but when he asked for his cousin Rosalie's phone number, she minded him. He dialed up her number and a small voice answered, "Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

"Marco Del Rossi. May I speak to Rosalie please?"

"One moment please."

Rustling in the background.

"Hello, Marco?"

"Hey Rosie."

"Marco, how are you? What's going on?"

"Who was that?"

"My... friend of mine."

"Oh."

"So, what did you call you for? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Some advice. I'm having a little trouble with a relationship."

"Ah, girl troubles?"

"More like boy troubles."

"Oh... your Ma and Pa never told me you were gay."

"They never knew in till I told them."

"How'd they take it?"

"Ma was fine with it but Pa..."

"No need to say more. So, who's the boy?"

"His name is Dylan Michalchuk, a senior in my school."

"What happened?"

"I went over to his house for dinner and a friend of theirs named Mikey was there too. For some reason he's attracted to me and kissed me, and Dylan saw it and thought _I_ had kissed him. Then I found him and this guy Tom kissing later. We argued and shouted at each other, and we haven't talked to each other since."

"That seems silly. Are you sure that it was Dylan's fault when you found him and Tom kissing. What if Tom did the same thing to him like Mikey did to you?"

"That's not just it. One of his friends talked to me about he was leaving for college and it got me thinking that if we did stay in a relationship... it would hold him back from doing what he wanted to do."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm confused. Maybe Dylan and I just aren't going to work."

"Maybe. But you know Marco, love isn't just something that happens. It's built up over time, on trust, on work, and lots of it. You could be right, maybe you're too young for this, or maybe you need to time to think. You have your entire life to reason and settle down with someone."

"Thanks, Rosie."

"No problem, sweetie. I'm glad I could help. Call me whenever. Tell your Mama I said hi."

"I will. Thanks again."

"_Ciao_."

"_Ciao._"


	15. Chapter 15

****

.x.x.

Chapter Fifteen

.x.x.

Everyone was staring at the clock above the classroom door. Three more minutes until school ended. Only three more minutes.

Marco saw Spinner flicking eraser bits at the back of Ashley's head, just to be annoying, and she stomped on his foot. He squealed in an un-Spinner-like squeal and Paige did the same thing to his other foot, causing him to fall back out of his chair. Everyone in the classroom erupted with laughs, and even the substitute teacher couldn't hold back a smirk. Marco smiled inwardly, as predicted, his friends had forgiven him after he explained what had got him so upset. After he told the story, Spinner claimed that he had every intention of bashing the seniors' faces in. Craig and Jimmy wanted to join in.

He was glad that they forgave and backed him up but it was nothing to get in trouble about. Things had just gotten out of hand in a bad way. He hadn't been able to reach Ellie yet. No one answered the phone at her house and she wasn't in school that day. She must have caught that bug that was going around Degrassi. The bell rang.

Everyone sprinted out the classroom doors and out into the halls, running out into the fresh afternoon air. Marco met up with his Ma. She smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

"Actually, Mama, can you drop me off at a friend's house?"

She nodded and he gave her instructions to get to Ellie's house, Mrs. Del Rossi left him and Marco set his sights upon the Nash house. He went up to the front door, knocking on it twice for good measure. No one answered, the car that was usually in the driveway was gone. Even though it wasn't exactly polite, he checked to see if the door was open. It was.

Marco entered, calling out, "Hello? Anyone home, Ellie?"

He looked around then went upstairs, getting a little nervous by the eerie silence that was following. Marco continued calling out for someone and knocked on Ellie's bedroom door, getting no answer. Marco turned around and saw the upstairs bathroom door opened a crack. Curious, he knocked then pushed it open. Marco nearly fainted from the sight.

Laying in a puddle of the deepest red blood was Ellie Nash. He backed away from the door and hit against the banister of the staircase. Catching his stolen breath, Marco dropped this bag, running to the nearest phone and called 911. Breathless, he was told from the operator that an ambulance was coming. Marco stood by the doorway of the bathroom, trying hard not to blackout from the sight.

When the paramedics came, they told him that he could call someone to take him to the hospital. Phone numbers ran through his head to call. He called the first one that had popped into his head.

"Hello?"

"Dylan, it's Marco. I'm at Ellie's house, she's been taken to the hospital. Can I please get a ride to the hospital?"

"Of course. I'll be right there."

Leave it to Dylan to be there whenever he was needed.

Marco waited outside by the front porch and the black convertible with red stripes pulled up. The younger boy hopped in and the car sped off, exhaust rushing behind them in a breeze.

In no time, they parked by the hospital just outside Degrassi street and Marco sprinted up stairs and asked the woman behind the counter of the emergency center where to find a teenager named Ellie Nash. She pointed down a hallway and he ran to one of the large glass windows, inside the first, was his best friend. She was unconscious and as pale as the sheets. A bag of blood hung upside down on a rack. She was attached to so many machines. Ellie looked so little and _lifeless _under sterile blankets and tubes.

His body began heaving with sobs as he pressed his palms against the glass, "El. . .Oh God. . .Ellie. . ."

She couldn't die, she couldn't do this to him. He didn't even get a chance to apologize to her. Marco bowed his head and heard someone call his name. The blond had seen him leaning against the pan. The younger boy turned to him the same wounded eyes Marco had the night he was beaten, and this time, Dylan did something about it.

Even though it would have been awkward, the senior took the other boy into his arms and let him cry. Marco wanted comfort, from someone who was there, and here that someone was. Dylan rocked him back and forth, murmuring small comforting words. When the fragile and warm raindrops had dried, there was nothing more to do.

"So...this is it. It's over," spoke Marco, eyes meeting sky blue eyes. Dylan opened his mouth but nothing came out. A uncomfortable silence followed between them.

The blond gave him one last look before murmuring, "See you around then."

As he began walking, Marco turned around to say, "Thanks." The eyes of blue wandered to him and they understood what he meant before flickering away. Marco shoved his hands into his pockets, allowing himself to shed a few more tears. His cousin was right, maybe they were too young to be in a relationship, or maybe it was just a silly argument and they were acting stupid. Hell, maybe this was all just a bad dream. He felt as if only time will tell the outcome of this.

* * *

A/N: HaHa! You'd like to think this was the end of the story, but it ISN'T! I'll put down another chapter, just for everyone! Remember your sanity! I really am putting Ellie through hell but she's survive because I wurve her TOO MUCH!


	16. Chapter 16

**.x.x.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**.x.x.  
**

Her hand twitched. Marco didn't make a big deal out of it. Every so often her hand would move but it didn't mean she was going to wake up.

The doctors said she wasn't in a coma but was more or less unconscious. No major injuries were recorded. He just had to wait. So Marco did, for the following days, whenever he could. Summer was here and school was out. The seniors graduated, and were on their way to colleges and high paying jobs. The boy took hold of the small hand beside him and rubbed it with his thumb, in a similar way to how Dylan had to Marco's. But Marco wasn't going to be thinking about him, just not right now. Maybe not ever.

Sean Cameron had stopped by earlier, with flowers in his hands, and wanting to know how Ellie was doing. Marco reassured him that she wasn't getting any worse, news he had bugged out of the nurse, and saw to it that Ellie's boyfriend left with no worries.

Her hand in his grasp contracted, then grasped his fingers mildly. Her brown eyes opened slowly and she whispered, "It's too bright in here."

The Italian boy looked at the ultra bright sunshine glowing through the window nearby and quickly shut the curtains. "Better?" he asked.

Ellie nodded and sat up very gingerly, placing a hand to her head. Marco rushed over and she muttered, not angrily but in a tired sense, "I'm fine Marco."

"Fine? You are not fine_. Fine_ would have been seeing you in school on Monday. What is not _fine_ is finding you on the floor of your goddamn bathroom, bleeding to death."

She clenched her teeth weakly, "I get it Marco." Marco shook his head.

"No, El, I don't think you do. I thought you were dead when I found you, that it was the final straw and that I'd never be able to talk to you ever. Sean was a wreck. I had to tell him over and over everyday that you weren't going to go into a coma. Everyone was scared for you, even _Paige_ was worried about you. You think your life is so meaningless and that no one is being to be affected by what you do to yourself and you thought wrong." Ellie rolled her eyes, seeming to gain some strength over the time he took speaking.

"You don't get it, you don't understand what my life is like."

"That because you never _tell me_ anything anymore! If your life was such hell then why didn't you talk to me about it!"

Her eyes were obscure as she said in a low voice, "...You think it's so easy. Okay, you want to know about my life Marco? Why I cut, why I would do such a horrible thing?"

"There's so much to tell, so many reasons. One of them being insanely jealous of how much attention you give to everyone else but me. You spend all your time with your other friends and Dylan this year that you hardly could see that I was there. I could understand that it was a tough year. It was for me too. I was tired, I was nervous, I wanted to control my pain and cutting was my only pain I could control. I was also jealous of how you thought of Dylan and how I knew that you would never think of me that way ever. It's not your fault... but that doesn't take the pain away any less. My life has been hell ever since I was little. My mother was drunk a lot, and still is. Yeah, she's a drunk. That's why I was afraid to bring you to my house. My mother and my dad use to beat me up when I was little in their intoxicated rage until I could learn to avoid it. My dad stopped when he got into the army. I don't hate him for hitting me or leaving my mom and I while he went to save other people's lives. I'm just scared one day that I'll get a phone call saying my dad died in the army, then I'll have to support my mother until people figure out what's going on and take me away from her. She'll die by herself. I know it. Just how my grandmother had, and her mother before. I just... want to be away from it all. Everything_. Away from the pain_."

She finished a little whisper. Marco stumbled back into his chair. Ellie had poured her heart out to him, saying every dark secret about her life. He didn't know what to say to her. Tears streamed down her face, making stains on her face. "Now...you know everything..." Marco didn't get a chance to say what he wanted to say. The silence was broken when the door opened and Sean's head poked in, "Marco, I just wanted-" His eyes found hers and he ran inside, throwing her into an embrace, "Oh, Ellie." Her face grew content as she allowed herself to be taken into her boyfriend's arms. T

he other boy took his moment to leave them alone. He walked out into the bright day, wandering aimlessly. Where he ended up was in the park. Marco found the sprawl of grass where he had fallen, where he had been beaten out of pure sport. Where hurt and pain had spited him so easily. Where he dreamed of returning in his deepest nightmares.

Marco sat down on this area, skimming his hands over the blades of grass. He tilted his face up, letting sunlit warmth fill his face as he closed his eyes.

"..._you two are so oblivious to how much you mean to each other sometimes..."_

"_She was crying for help right in front my face, and I couldn't even see it..."_

"_There's nothing going on between Mikey and I. I promise you..."_

"_Marco, I don't understand it. I don't know if I ever will...all I know is that you're special to me..."_

"..._love isn't just something that happens. It's built up over time, on trust, on work, and lots of it..."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: I'm done. Now on with the sequel! YAY! Will Marco and Dylan come back to together? What will it take? You'll all see in the sequel! Now, I'd like to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviwers...

**Elaine, green eyed dragon, Kenshin'sLuver51593, BishonenMarco, Kaitlin, meravigliata, Vanessa Cleveland, Yelak, marie, CGE, Starry-Eyez888, Milagro Gonzales, WhiteSummers, Read300300, Remora, Mein Dame, Lillei, VixenDragon16, KaitlinBell, dylanlover, StitchMy-Mouth, AKGundam, kivalovenkiba, skyeler, fiorae, howdyrockerbaby, AquilaRemy, smoothNCreamy, Sonomi-Chan, firerebel10, Towenaar, Neostar1, Visitor-to-the-Echoside, 12 of 14, HeathBB616, Dom, Ms.-Pink-Princess, bleedingmoon89, DaysGraceKido, Krinklecut, AdamoRuggierosgurl2003, Kayli, Granberg, DegrassiLuver4Ever11, **and** Kayla!**

I love YOU ALL! I'll see you for the sequel and hopefully around other stories!

Val


End file.
